Adventures of College Life (Kevedd and Rev Kevedd)
by Roselleoffthewallflower
Summary: This is a romantic-reality-lifestyle story with a touch of horror. If you want a story that has a multitude of different things and activities going on in it, you'll probably find this a story that arises interest within the reader (yourself). There are plenty of characters, there are killers, drug dealers, a bunch of alternative-type people are plenty of OCs' lives coexisting.
1. 1 Envisioning Another Road

It was a chilly day in early October when Nazz Vanbartonshmeer saw what changed her life. It was a figureless, almost manifested vision that was as clear as day. A new road had come into view, a path she as well as many had never seen before and that most never would. One that the lot would never so much as dare to set foot on, a path noticeable in insight hardly any would ever even come across. She had not the faintest hint in any way of how fortunate she was to be garnished with the enlightenment she'd mosied into. Still, she stood staring straight ahead at the scene right before her eyes. In a way, she had parted her eyes from the two boys with genuine smiles and sparkling eyes, looking further ahead into the large trail she'd accidentally discovered due to random wandering. Through deep pondering where this would take her, she came to the conclusion that it would hurt, though it was proving to be opportune. She knew that she would struggle and that she would see her immaturity, hopefully vanquish it, too. No matter how true either of her assumptions may be; however, she understood that she must refine herself where her single-mother could not.


	2. 9

Stage Area

After lunch period was over, the halls were dimly lit. The university had opted against buying a school bell and instead had made the choice of dimming the lights in order to save power and to alert the students of the end of their break-time. The idea worked wonderfully and no one has ever spoken a complaint.

Lagging behind Ell to an extent somewhat profuse, Kevin directed his lidded gaze down to his stained sweater. Sighing to himself he decided it was better to change from it before he did anything else. He opened his mouth and called out to Ell before he noticed that he had caught her attention. The braided girl turned around to face him prior to asking him if he was requiring something.

"Yeah," he started his response, his gaze still facing downward, "I want to change out of this shirt, can we stop into the lost and found real-quick?"

Ell smiled and shook her head, "No, the lost and found is too far for us; if we do that we won't have much of a recess by the time we'd be finished up in there.. Besides, they never wash those clothes anyway. C'mon, let's go to my locker. You can use one of my gym shirts."

Knowing that most of what Ell had said was correct Kevin nodded and followed after her. The two walked back in the same direction they'd came in. The spice-brunette softly lowered herself into a posed position and swiftly entered her locker combination, afterward she temporarily removed the lock from the hinder it sat upon. She opened her locker with ease and unzipped a dark red gym bag. Kevin watched his friend pull out a clean, white wifebeater before turning to him with a small smile displayed on her face.

"This is all I've got," she told Kevin, "Sorry if it doesn't fit you correctly." she extended her arm out to him, allowing him to grab the shirt without having to tilt his balance closer to her.

As Kevin reached out for the unsoiled linen he stated, "It'll have to do. Thanks, Ell."

"No problem," she replied after she stood, "Let's hurry over to the bathroom."

Kevin nodded and lead the way over to the bathrooms which were a closer distance to the stage area than where they had been standing.

"I'll wait for you out here."

Kevin entered the bathroom and then a stall. Before long he had replaced the shirt he was wearing with the one Ell had lent him. Spying from the bottoms of his vision that the shirt was too big for him and the problem it caused he pulled down the back of the shirt and tucked it into the back of his jeans so that his chest would no longer show. After Kevin turned and used the toilet he flushed the bowl of it's contents and maneuvered over to the sink. He stopped at it and stuck his hand under the automated soap dispenser, his action caused an ideal amount of soap to be dispensed onto his palm. Quickly he moved his hand from the whereabouts he'd kept it in and washed his hands. Never did he bother to dry them, he was out the door, using a swift pacing method.

Ell and Kevin made their way to the center stage and, spotting their friends in their usual spots, hurried over. Shane was sitting on one of the steps that lead down towards the molded-in seats below the stairs. Two bookbags were next to where he was sitting. As Shane texted away to whosoever he was in midst a conversation with Kevin and his brunette friend stepped down. Kevin took the liberty of picking up both the red, black, and white checkered backpack and the dark brown backpack that once sat by its side. After handing the checkered bag to Shade, its rightful owner, who stood off to the side behind Shane.

Shade had a red earphone in one ear and was slightly slumped as usual. His casual emo style had was enough to get him compliments from quite a few girls in the school, however for some males it didn't do him any favors. Kevin watched as the other male's naturally foggy fossil-grey orbs slightly raised, almost as if in surprise, as he caught onto Kevin. Shade stretched his arm out before taking hold of the bag.

"Thank you," he told Kevin, his usual negative tone ever remaining.

"Yeah, no trouble," he stated, finishing off his response with a grin.

With the other bag, the one he assumed was Shane's, he bent over with it in hand and put it down on the step beneath Shane's feet. Shane didn't even glance and Kevin plopped down right next to him before he sighed some of the days cons away. Ell lifted the bottom of her long skirt as she stepped down the step, her action being the reason her white keds were displayed. On the second step out of only three she lowered her body to a sitting position before looking to her right.

Her gingered friend looked down, his eyes were down, facing the floor.

"Hey," she said with sweet enthusiasm. Kevin picked up his head and fixed his gaze on her, "How about we go to the gym one day this week?" she asked, knowingly. The explanation for Ell asking such a question was due to her catching him looking at his pudgy belly.

The brunette watched as the ginger broke out into a smile, "Really?"

"Yeah," she replied with a laugh, gently patting her belly, "I could lose some-alright alot! of weight, too, ya know." Kevin just laughed softly at her comment and she joined in. "Call me tonight and we'll discuss the date."

Kevin nodded, the good news had definitely brought him out of his damper mood.

"Oh, look! It's Daze!"

Kevin looked over to Ell before he began searching the room for the green-eyed hippie. Over by what looked like a group of scholar-prep students, they all looked to be using their short recess as a study hall, a tall man with shoulder-length light-brown hair excusing himself through. Without looking, the ginger reached his arm back and tapped on Shane's thigh with his finger tips. Shane looked at Kevin before looking up to eye one of his best friends. A big grin stretched out on his face as the older man approached. Shane stuck his arm in the air and waved.

Daze, or Justin Prowder's, sage-green eyes locked onto the younger male before him and he returned the smile before smiling wider, patting the pocket of his glow in the dark loose jogging pants.

Now in front of Shane, Daze leaned forward and Kevin watched as he whispered something in his friend's ear. Daze straightened his poster, allowing Kevin, who was sitting right next to Shane, to see an overly-pleased look on the darker brunette's face. The hippie gave Shade a look and Shade gave a single nod and after thumbed him up. Daze reminded himself not to check over his shoulder, he knew it could lead to undesired suspicions, and dipped his fingers into his pocket. Bending back over, Daze handed his friend two sizeable bags of weed.

"Keep that sealed, it's pretty potent," Daze advised before explaining.

"You don't have to tell me twice, man; I wouldn't dream of missing out on some of your bud," the shorter of the two exclaimed before picking up his bag, unzipping it, and then dropping the two bags inside.

Shade removed the ear bud from his ear and extended his arm. Daze saw his move from his paripheral and turned his frame before slapping his palm onto the dark-headed man's.

"Sup," the hippie asked.

"Thanks for the bud, man," Shade answered.

"Nah, no problem. It's good. You've helped me and I make more than enough money as it is." Pride was in his eyes, "I'm going over to mom's later, I know she wants a delivery."

Shade only nodded as a response.

"Hey, man, where'd you get those," Shane asked, pointing to the jogging pants with the numerous colored pot-leaves.

"I got them at Raid Brain, it's a rave store for chicks, but I saw them when I was at the mall last week and bought 'em."

Shane laughed before asking him if they still had anymore. Daze shrugged before slumping forward and sliding his hands into the pockets of the mentioned pants.

"I'll go see today. There's someone I gotta pick up who stays near the mall anyway. She was sick all morning and now she wants me to take her here to pick-up her assignments. Ya know, she told me she was sick this morning and I told her weed would help after telling her I'd be over to smoke her up and she told me not to even bother, that she was gonna stay home."

"You talking about Claira," Shane asked, giving in to mild curiosity.

"Amber," came Daze's reply.

Shane lowered his forehead onto his brows, displaying his confusion, "I didn't know you knew her."

"Yeah, I know her! She's the one who always wears band t-shirts," Daze stated, trying to find a way to jog a recollection with ease, "We tried to get Shade and her together."

Shane shook his head before Kevin suddenly piped up, "Rose is here!"

Ell and Kevin couldn't suppress their bits of laughter as Shane's head was practically snatched from side to side before he found exactly who he was looking for. Over next to a large group of girls and in front of a familiar lesbian couple stood a smiling girl with bright baby-blue eyes. The girl had cotton candy pink hair cut into a long Asian mullet and was a Japanese American cutie. Shane stood up and called out to her. She turned her head, no longer paying any attention to the girl she had been talking to and ran over, her shiny black heels making small clacking sounds as she did.

Rose smile showed obvious signs of happiness as she moved down the stairs. Shane's arms were open, awaiting her. The cute girl rammed herself into his torso and put her skinny arms around him before turning her neck around and looking Daze in the eyes.

"Oh! So, that who," Rose said cheerfully, "Sorry I ran passed you."

"Don't worry about it, nice to see you, too, Rose," the hippie said.

"Daze put some extra in one of the bags for you, it's a different color so I know it's for you."

"Really," Rose asked after her face lit up, "I hope it's blue cheese," she stated before she, still in the other's arms made a grab for the backpack on her boyfriend's back. Shane lowered himself and her to the step he had been atop prior.

With Rose now in his lap, she turned back to Daze and thanked him for gifting her with bud.

"You know you're welcome, Rose. Actually, I left several different kinds of bud in that bag. You've got four grams in there for you."

Rose beamed.

"Don't share so much with Sakura and _Jamie_ if you like it so much," Shane warned and Rose pouted.

Shade directed Rose's attention onto himself by telling her he likes her dress which was a cream-colored lace A-line. The emo's comment had Rose smiling before cheerfully thanking him.

It wasn't long before Rose started speaking back to Shane and Daze to Kevin and Ell. Daze told the both of them of how he'd put extra weed into Shane's bag just for them to smoke. Kevin thanked him graciously and though he didn't smoke, he decided he'd do just that as a practice of thanks.

"Aw, can I see you after school? I don't care if I have to see Jamie, Sakura, or whoever. I just wanna see you."

Rose nodded before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, "Buh-bye, Shane. Bye, Shade and Daze," she said as she ran off, tapping her fingers in the air at them all.

Daze turned his vision onto Shane, "Well, I've got to be heading off too, man. Your bell's about to ring anyway. See ya, Shade. Bye, you two."

Daze stuck his arm into the air and waved his farewells.

"Bye, man," Shane said.

Off in the distance Daze said, "Call me when school's out, talk to me about you three coming over to my place. I'll buy you all dinner."

Shane nodded and Shade grinned. Abruptly, for the four friends, the bright lights came on. They were almost blinding.

Ell looked at Kevin and Kevin fawned a pout, "It's that time again," Ell asked, placing her palms on Kevin's shoulders.

"Fraid so, Ell."

.

Eddmond Voclain stepped out of his black 2017 eldorado before picking up the hair-styles book that was in the seat next to him. Exiting the car and clicking the lock button on the keyring, Eddmond walked forward before pocketing his hand-held device. The poetry teacher entered the shop, the chimes above the door dinged as he walked through the doorway. Standing at the table was Marie. The bluenette stood before him, smiling.

"Good to see you again," she spoke pleasantly before reminding him that he was late.

"I know I'm late, Marie, lets just get this over with."

Eddmond followed her as she lead him to a chair. He seated himself and started flipping through the pages of the book he'd brought while Marie closed the curtains around him. Turning to page 57 in the hairstyles book, he awaited his stylist to put the apron around him. Soon, she did exactly that.

"This one is my request, Marie," Eddmond told her.

"Is it the same one," she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Marie waved her hand through the air, "Don't need it, I have that style _more_ than memorized," she informed, cat-eye shaped amber eyes meeting Edd's clear ice blue. The French-American laughed softly at her antics.

"Yes, after a time period of longer than four years in your company I should've expected better of you." with that, the man removed the beanie atop his head and Marie ambled away.

The bluenette returned with a pair of scissors and a pair of razors in hand. After spritzing his hair with a bottle of watered down rose water and aloe vera she comes through his untangled hair. Around twenty minutes later his hair was tamer, relayered, rerazored, and smoother. Looking in the mirror, Eddmond admired his look as he checked it over, skeptically.

Satisfied with the results of acted out expertise he placed fourty dollars on the small table next to him as soon as she turned around. Marie left the curtained area with the pairs of scissors and when she came back, most likely to dismiss the wheeled table to her work station, she realized what Edd had done.

"I was only going to charge you fifteen," she state with a quirked brow.

"No matter, after all I have neglected a couple of your birth years and more. Besides that, I'm almost positive you could always use some extra."

Marie smiled and picked up the money before slipping the tens away into her pocket. Again, she abandoned the ebonette in the make-shift environment she had set him up with, pushing the colorful table out with her. Edd stood and removed himself from behind the curtains and walked over to the girl who was rinsing off the combs she'd ran through his hair. He watched as she wiped them off with a chemically dampened white cloth and then dropped them back in the jar she'd once had them in.

"Marie, are you free for approximately one hour?"

"I can be, why?"

"I was tempted to offer to take you out to eat. It would seem you and I have some catching up to do."

"I can take a two hour break, I have no more appointments scheduled, but noooo French. They never give me enough to wait for," she responded and Eddmond laughed.

"Care to elaborate where instead we will go, then," he asked.

Marie looked deep in thought, "How about Chinese," she suggested.

"Chinese it is," he agreed.

Around a short period of ten minutes later the styled girl was occupying the passenger seat of the car she'd so recently complimented, cat-shaped amber eyes gazing at the blossomed and fruiting trees outside. Her arms were crossed and her comfortable downcast gaze gave her the appearance of having a bad day.

"You can make a right up here," she told just who was in need of directions.

Edd, her highschool friend who she had met in Lemon Brook had only moved into his purchased home three weeks ago. Not only was that a problem, but to make matters worse his home was located three hours outside of the capital city that surrounded the local campus.

Edd flipped on his hand signal and turned smoothly, pulling onto what seemed to be a dark alley. All around was tattoo shops, an Indian food restaurant, piercing shops, and thrift shops. He noticed a few smoke shops along with a tobacco store and a vape shop as he continued down the road.

"That hookah place is pretty nice," Marie informed, pointing up ahead.

After passing a coffee shop, a sandwich cafe, and a Vietnamese restaurant Eddmond spotted a somewhat large building that, in red letters, was labeled with the words: All You Can Eat China.

"That's the place," Marie stated before lifting her purse from the floor of the car.

Eddmond nodded and pulled into the carlot.

Eddmond and the blue-haired girl had made their entry into the building before inquiring for a booth. At their eating area, before they took their seats, they were asked to tell of their drink orders. The two placed their orders before sitting to wait on the arrival of their silverware. Once the waiter returned with their necessities in his capable hands the two stood. They walked off towards the bars. Eddmond was traditional; he walked off to the salad bar and Marie walked off to load her plate up with sugar-coated biscuits.

Now, after thirty minutes of catching up and five plates each later, Eddmond and Marie sat, enjoying a simple QA together. Marie's plate of food had noodles, beef, chicken, and egg rolls on it while Eddmond only had various sushi rolls, clams, muscles, and crawfish on it. To his left one could see that his now sixth-coarse meal consisted of soup.

Eddmond lifted his steaming cup of green tea and sipped some into his mouth.

"Ah so, he's still yet to give you a chance."

"Yeah," Marie responded to what sounded exactly like a statement rather than a inquiry, "He does talk to me now, though."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

Marie shrugged, "Yeah, it sucks, but I'm sure it happens to everyone at some point."

Eddmond rubbed a bit of wasabi 'neath the red crab stuck to the rice of his roll before he raised it up from the flat, square plate with his chopsticks then popped in his mouth. He chewed silently before finishing with the consumption of his last item and sipped down the last of his green tea. Eddmond then took his wallet from his pocket and placed 28.50 onto the table. Their meal was only priced at $18.37. He was known, everywhere he went, for leaving generous tips.

Standing, he looked to see the blue-haired girl drinking her Pepsi away, a content smile on her face. She reached for the fortune cookies before completing her goal and following her friend out of the dining area and into the front of the business.

The Chinese cashier wore a smile as he spoke, "Have a nice day, come back and see us."

Marie and Eddmond did the proper thing of returning a spoken-farewell and then were out the door.

"Hey, let me have a smoke real quick," Marie impolitely requested.

"Heh. Alright."

Marie pulled out a blunt from her purse and held it to the side before rubbing it with fire coming from her floral lighter. Seeing that she had meant a substance only bothered Edd more. He watched as she then took out a Marlboro red from her dented pack.

"You're going to smoke the both of those?"

" _Yeah_ ," she replied, confusion in her eyes. Her voice sounded like she couldn't, for the life of her, imagine why he said what he did like it was frowned upon and like there was something wrong with smoking a cigarette at the same time as smoking weed, "I'd smoke the cigarette afterwards, but we're on private property."

Edd looked down at her with a quirked brow, "Oh? I do suppose that suffices as a perfectly qualifiable explanation for smoking each of them at once."

Marie listened to what he had chosen to say before grunting out a, "Yep, good enough to me." and inhaling from the blunt.

Suddenly, the sexy poetry teacher unzipped his warm, grey hoodie to reveal a maroon v-neck beneath it. Then, he did the unexpected! The stylist watched, eyes growing wide, as he pulled a flask out of his hidden pocket. She couldn't help but laugh, it was just too overwhelming to stanch out as he unscrewed the cap protecting the contents and brought it to his lips. Swiftly, he threw his head back which caused the flavorless burning liquid to enter his mouth and pour down into his throat.

"Still an alcoholic from that time, huh?"

"Don't mention anything about that," he commanded in a low voice.

"Sorry, didn't know it still bothers you," judging by her voice made her statement seem honest enough. As she watched him take down drink after drink she said, with some playfulness in her tone, "You'd better get me home safely."

"I dare to dream of it."

.

Cheer Practice

As Nazz walked on the surface of the field two familiar figures came into view. The brunette she recognized as Elijah Carter, the fun loving team mascot who practiced his routines alongside the squad of cheerleaders. He was doing as he always did, making eye-contact with the very flexible Liam Abernathy using his chocolate brown orbs. Liam, the male cheerleader, was on the ground in the middle of a yoga pose, his bright light-green irises were straight across from Elijah's. As Liam continued his work-out he also continued his socialization with the other male.

The light-blonde was full Swedish and had a British accent, that was most likely due to where he was born and raised. Nazz lifted her arm and waved it through the air, catching their attention.

Liam quickly took the pink band off his wrist and pulled back his below-chin length wavy hair, securing it back after.

Nazz looked over to the bleachers to see who was there. Mila Lakin, the tallest cheerleader was sitting by Cecelia Renolds. The tall girl was talking to the tan, freckled sandy-blonde girl. Nazz noticed the new girl, Ethel Totten, atop the bleachers, too. She, unlike the rest of the girls, sat alone. Myra Parsons, the girl with chestnut brown hair that had been cut into an angled long-bob was sitting next to Nora Roberts, a girl with layered straight, brown hair and perfectly blended platinum highlights. The two were listening along to whatever Ethel, the girl with bunned dark brown hair and blue eyes was softly singing.

Nazz headed over to one of the seats of the bleachers and pulled out her clipboard before checking her watch.

 _'The other girls have three minutes left to show up,'_ Nazz thought to herself before putting check marks in the boxes next to everyone's name who she'd gained awareness of. Getting an idea about the whereabouts of one missing girl, Nazz spun around, her shaded gaze loomed from the football players to the track-field. Just like she'd guessed the track-running cheerleader with long, brown hair was running across the track. Nazz blew her whistle and she soon ran over, her ponytail swishing back and forth from the mellow summer breeze with each step she took. Then, the average girl stopped in front of the petite bombshell that was Nazz.

"You need to be spending your free-time doing your stretches, not running. I refuse to have our team lose this year."

Jenni nodded in compliance and dropped to the ground. Since she was a track runner and ran so often she had obtained muscles on her legs. They were thick enough that they hindered her flexibility, something Nazz preached the team was im critical need of. Luckily for Jenni, who only used the activity out of desire to be in better shape had improved, the subtle changes of her more narrow legs and her swiftness on the track proved that. It also proved that the butter-blonde's coaching skills were grade a. As Jenni stretched Nazz watched her with a critic's view.

Checking her watch before huffing and looking on the field Nazz started to get mad, though she mellowed out when she witnessed the three girls who she'd left to make-up touches and gossip in the locker room. Nazz had only had to put on her uniform and raise her long hair into a ponytail before she was ready to exit the changing area.

Cami Loftin, a very popular curvy girl with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a natural glow to her light olive skin was walking with Maple Norfolk who was a really pretty maple-orange haired ginger with blue eyes, milky white skin, and orangy freckles. Aurora Johnson, Nazz's personal hater and rival was ambling forward beside the two. Aurora's tied-up hair was unmistakable as she was the only girl in school with natural caramel colored hair, her brown eyes darker than her long locks. She was the shortest girl out of the three. Also, she was a bitchy, controlling prep who only wore designer wear. The glamor-girl was also the comical and laid-back Elijah's girlfriend. Nazz pitied him for that.

"Maple, you're here early for once," Nazz told her.

The ginger-girl beamed, showing off her pearly-whites. "I noticed."

Aurora was sifting through her messenger bag before she rushed over to the brunette male with haste that almost could've topped Liam's swift flexibility, a bottle of lotion clutched by her hand.

"Here, put this on," Aurora said prior to shoving the tube against Elijah's chest, "Do it. It's hot today and you know I just might have to put _us_ on break again if I see your skin unfair," she griped sharply.

Elijah grabbed the perfume laced sunscreen and squeezed some out onto his palm, he patted it onto his face after.

"Thank you, honey," Elijah stated and Nazz's uninvoluntary glaring eyes widened.

The blonde crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I'll never know how she can keep a guy and I can't," Maple softly shook her bowed head.

Nazz, angry enough due to what had taken place, opted for a subject change, "Have you seen Ashley?"

"This morning in my biology class, but not since," the redhead replied.

Nazz wondered if she should mark the other girl tardy before she checked off the rest of the girls' names and set the clipboard on the ground. She called out to her squad that they had ten minutes of warm-ups to complete before they moved onto training themselves into carrying out a perfectly done routine.

"We still have a bunch of grooming to do later, guys," Nazz's voice contained encouragement.

Mila Lakin, though she had a sprained wrist and was supposed to be benched for the next two days pulled her mocha brown hair into a high-ponytail and started stretching. Mila was the most hardworking out of every cheerleader. She was admittedly admired by her captain for it.

With sapphire blue orbs, said Captain saw her working out and blew her whistle. Mila jumped from the surprise.

"Mila, don't use your wrist today. Legs are fine, bending is fine, high kicks and even crunches and dancing are fine, but don't use your wrist until you talk with your doctor again. Keep it up and I'll bench you," Nazz warned, "And I know you don't want that."

Mila lowered her left arm and sighed. Out of no where a rememberable petite girl rushed past some of the other girls. Everyone recognized the pretty small-boned light-honey blonde to be Ashley Foner.

"Sorry I'm late, Nazz.. Ooh," she exclaimed as she looked down at her outfit. Her attire was made of a khaki jean skirt and a white lace spaghetti strap top, "And uniform."

Everyone's mouth dropped open as the girl stripped herself of her clothes, despite everyone (with the exception of most of the football team) 's protests only to show off her body petite physique clad in only white elegant laced panties and a bra that was rimmed with a knit-in satin pink bow. As Ashley turned and bent over everyone but Liam who had grimaced and covered his eyes were relieved to see that Ashley's underwear were boy shorts.

Nazz smacked her own face, angrily. Ashley pulled the team belly shirt over her head amd the skirt up her legs.

As the time of everyone's cheer practice increased so did everyone's patience for the day to end. Previous events after Ashley dressed were pretty normal. Everyone did their part, Miles Jameson, Ashley's football player of a boyfriend showed up to give his girlfriend a bottle old cold water and a snack he had packed her. That was something he always did before the two parted and he walked back onto the football field.

Now a red pick up truck's passenger was honking his horn in the distance. Everyone turned to see what the noise was all about. Ashley finished her cartwheel before running over to grab her property items. After everything was loaded onto her body she quickly maneuvered over toward the old pick-up.

Mila Lakin's organically shaped puppy-eyes eyed the entering honey-blonde suspiciously. She didn't know what it was she was reading into, but Mila was pretty fucking sure she'd just caught a cheat.

..

Hey, this is the author of both the AoCL 's on fan . I lost information of my other profiles. Hope you liked chapter 9 everyone.


	3. 10

Ell Annette Connors unwrapped the towel around her damp hair before taking all of it to one side of her head. She twisted her hair then clipped it to the top of her head. Ell dropped her towel into her used clothes hamper and sat down on her office chair after removing her flip phone from her pajama bottoms, she punched in Kevin's number and he picked the call up only seconds later.

"Hey, Ell," Kevin answered as he plopped down onto his poorly made bed.

"Kevin, hey, I wanted to talk to you about some things really quick."

"Okay," the ginger responded.

"First, about plan for gym this week, I was thinking Thursday," she told him.

A smile broke out onto Kevin's face, "Sounds good," he exclaimed contently before looking down at his protruding tummy. His grin faltered, forcing him to frown, "Yeah, we'll definitely do that."

A knock at her door had Ell curious. She looked over to Nazz's side of the room to see if there was any possibility that she had left her keys. They weren't in any place in the room from what Ell acknowledged.

"Hang on," she said into the phone, interrupting Kevin who was blabbing away about a robotics festival he was dying to attend, "someone's at my door."

Ell flung her legs to the floor from where they were, pretzel style, and stood. She ambled over to the front of her room and opened the door. There, standing outside the doorway, was a tall, buff man with electric blue eyes and short vanilla hair. Disbelieving, Ell looked up at his roots to see if his hair was dyed. It seemed as though it had not.

"Can I help you," Ell asked him.

"Eh, hope so. Nazz around?" his voice was handsomely rough.

Looking at the man in front of her, a waft of stuffiness that felt like a mixture shame and inferiority set into the brunette.

"No," Ell answered, "Actually, she left with some friends about twenty minutes ago."

"Was she with someone named Ashley?"

Ell shook her head, "All I know is that she went out with someone named Lilith and another named Cami. I heard some names though I forget what was said, but I'm sure I never heard 'Ashley'."

"Well," he started, staring down at the curvy, overweight girl. Her face was elegant looking and while she was nothing glamorous, she was kind of beautiful, "I'm her boyfriend and I haven't seen her since practice."

Ell nodded to show her understanding.

The blue-eyed man continued, "My name is Miles. Here, I'll show you what she looked like, that should help." Miles slid his iPhone from his pocket before showing her his most recent photo of his girl.

Ell studied the picture, attempting to memorize every detail that made the girl stand out from the rest. It seemed as though that Ashley wouldn't be too hard to miss. Her skin was without flaw, not a blemish or a scar in sight. Her straight and long light-honey hair was something lovely and her blue-green eyes were, too. The girl was petite, skinny, and her waist narrow. She also had preeminent skinny thighs. Bottom line was: Genes had been good to her.

"None of the people she, ah Nazz, went off with was her," Ell confirmed to the football player.

Miles sighed, frustrated, "Do you know where Nazz went?"

"Not exactly, but before I got into the shower I heard them talking about going out for ice cream. Maybe they're still in North View," the brunette wanted to be helpful, she really did, but she didn't have much of a way to help Miles. "She seemed to have been going clubbing.. Ah, at least that's what I, myself, was able to understand from the way her and her friends were dressed."

Miles nodded, "Okay, thanks. I'll give you my number, in case you see her."

Miles pulled a pen and a hand-sized composition notebook from his pocket and scribbled his name and number onto a page before tearing it out of the notebook and handing it to the girl.

"I'll call if I see her," Ell stated while looking at the name Miles Jameson on the paper.

The two spoke their goodbyes to one another and Miles walked away.

Ell shut the door and made her way back to her chair.

"Okay, I'm back."

"Thursday is good for me," she heard the ginger say after she listened to gargling sounds. Ell heard him spit and after that running water making it even more obvious to her that he had just brushed his teeth.

"I think I'm going to work out with you, I'm not at a healthy weight, ya know."

Kevin turned off his sink before responding, "That'll improve my day, Ell. Yeah, I don't want to ever have the same health-problems as your dad, either. Oh, and it's kinda nice hearing about weight-loss from a real girl's point of view. What else did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was going to ask you if you can pick me up in the morning. I heard that there's going to be a storm."

"Uh-huh, I'll be there."

Ell thanked him before telling him she had to go so she could get an adequate amount of sleep before morning arrived. They said their goodbyes and Kevin again plopped down onto his messy bed. He had decided against eating that night.

.

Kevin Anderson turned over onto his side in bed, groggy and with his stomach rumbling. Pressing the button on his alarm clock he sighs in relief before hearing the constant pitter patter of the rain outside his screened window. Kevin picks himself out of his single bed, maneuvering over to his dresser after. There, at the dresser, he chooses a green button-up shirt and then a pair of jeans and socks from their respectful compartments. After making sure the coast was clear, and realizing his roommate must have headed out already, he strips himself of his clothing. Quickly, he opens a drawer and soon after changes his boxers. After the change of his undergarment he dresses in his other items, bends over, gathers up his pajamas and lets them fall from his hands into the hamper beneath them.

On his way out, the ginger grabs his red quiz-bowl cap, his car keys, and his windbreaker jacket. Hurrying down a flight of stairs he checks his watch before jumping from the last two steps and rushing out the door and soon positioning himself in the parking area. Kevin then gets on his bike, puts the key in the slot and revs the engine of an old motorcycle.

Twenty minutes later he was waving at his favorite young tawny-eyed girl. Ell smiled contently when she saw her friend driving up. She stood from the sidewalk she was sitting on and closed her hardcover book. She held a dark red umbrella in hand as Kevin slowed down and parked beside where she was standing.

"Good morning, Ell," the squash-haired ginger greeted.

"Good morning to you, Kev," Ell replied before she shut her umbrella.

The brunette walked towards the sidecar of her friend's vehicle and placed her bag inside before raising her chubby leg into the air. The poor girl grunted as she entered causing Kevin to frown on her behalf.

"I'm glad you're going to be doing this for you, Ell," Kevin stated to her with a smile as he looked over at her.

Ell, who was unashamed by her weight and body-type just smiled up at him gratefully, "Thank you, Kevin. I appreciate that.. I don't want to be hindered by my body anymore."

Kevin nodded before handing her the helmet that was clipped to his backpack. For her birthday, back in highschool, Ella's mother had went out and purchased her daughter a glow 'n the dark pink helmet and stickers. On the helmet were various flower stickers and some shooting stars, too. All of the stars and cosmos lit up in the dark, only further assisting with the safety of the appreciated girl.

Kevin started the engine again and set off for the university.

.

Nazz pulled the lace khaki turtle neck over her head before fixing the sleeves of the shirt. Notorious for becoming chilly, the cheer leading captain had decided to wear a warmer article of clothing due to the rainy day. She shivered at the thought of being colder before she sat on her floor and picked up her strappy black heels.

After her shoes were on and her grey purse was in hand did she exit her room. Her hair was in an effortless messy bun and her old, blue cell phone was to her ear while she rested herself onto a bench. The line was ringing and the drops of rain from the covered grey sky was wetting her hair.

"Aye," Nazz heard from a familiar voice on the other line.

Nazz immediately perked up, "Hey, Nat!"

"Nazz, my beautiful lady friend, how are you!?"

"MM," she replied in an amused-sarcastic fashion, "Not too good, actually. I called to ask if you'd give me a ride since it's raining."

As if on cue, Nazz heard the prominent sound of the engine of Nathan's gold sports car. Nazz giggled and waved before she stood, sending a quick text to her mom and then scrolling through the social media before posting a status. Beginning to walk to the car, the wind picked up causing her kimono to cling against her body.

"Yeah, funny you should mention that," his smile was wide and he was glancing down at his red iPhone 7+, "We have time to get morning coffee and snacks," he told her while she neared the car.

"Sounds irresistible," she said, there was a smile in her eyes.

Nazz entered the car and lightly glared into his gold eyes. She was someone who really loathed hip-hop. Nat simply laughed and put his car in drive before driving forward.

"I was coming to get you all along," he stated with a side-glance and a toothy grin. The already half/empty strawberry blonde mocha was in his hand as was a blunt, he was steering with two fingers.

Nazz smiled slightly shortly after she acquired the knowledge that Nat had already had a blunt of his own lit in his ash tray not too long after she had shut his car door.

"Your's to face," he told her, simultaneously handing her the freshly lit banana blunt. Nazz gladly accepted it with lit-up eyes, "A dose a day kills the burdens away~." she heard Nat sing as she inhaled.

"Tastes good," she remarked.

Now with her squarish brown shades Nazz giggled before lowering her sunglasses with a finger and puppy-dog pouted, "I have a few minutes before class starts, will you pwetty _please_ buy me a drink?"

"Fine," he joked in a flat tone, "but~ you owe me," he finished off his last few words with an in-your-face frown to be funny before he drove off near the location of psychedelic.

..

"A medium marshmallow chocolate chip caramel cappuccino with berry drizzle, foam, and cream on top," Nazz directed her hollar towards the intercom.

"Will that be all," An accented male worker asked.

"No," Nat said, defiantly, "I want a large ice mocha with cherry drizzle, cream and dark chocolate drizzle."

"Okay, your orders were a medium marshmallow chocolate chip caramel cappuccino with berry drizzle, foam, and cream along with an order of a large ice mocha with cherry drizzle including cream and dark chocolate drizzle, right?"

"Yeah and can you infuse the mocha with the cherry topping," Nat inquired.

"You want me to mix it in is what you're saying," the drivethru worker asked.

"Yes," Nat replied.

"$9.87 at the first window, sir."

Nat, following routine, slowly pulled up to the first window. He handed the white guy at the register a ten dollar bill and asked that he not be held up for simple change. The manager of Psychedelic, Malachi Saluja, was standing behind the open window with both orders in hand. Steadily he reached out, which caused him to hold out the cups of drinks for his patrons. Nathan mentally prepared himself for his future and straightened out his arm before taking hold of Nazi's medium order before handing it off to her and then grabbing for his.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir," Malachi asked.

"No, not at all," responded Nat as he retracted his arm. After placing the cup in the cup holder he took his foot off the break and proceeded to traverse forward.

Letting his car glide him from the area off to the side of the building and over behind the stop sign Nat removed the paper from the tip of the straw and took a sip.

..

Sounds of racket bombarded the redhead from his sleep. Kevin groaned before rubbing his eye and exhaustedly rolled over in his sleep before he forced his eyes to see. After forcing himself out of bed and then standing his eyes search through the room, stopping only when they set on a pair of ripped, grey jeans he remembered he'd only had on for a few hours the following Sunday. Still fairly at sleep, Kevin walked over to the pants and slipped them on before buttoning the pants with certain ease.

Not long after ambling over to the dresser sitting close to his window was Kevin dressed in black and red band t-shirt, walking over to short coffee table in front of the faded navy couch against the wall in his room. With a quick glance, Kevin became surprised at the bare space in front of him. Despite the remote, bowl of nuts, and the empty cups occupying the surface of the wood he noticed that his keys weren't part of the variety of previously mentioned objects.

Kevin's sleepy, lidded gaze loomed across the floor of the room after he bent his head down. Maybe last night, while rushing to make it to bed during his high stupor he had dropped his keys to the floor whilst thinking they'd hit the table. His search turned out unsatisfactory.. Out of slight anger he grumbled before sliding his footsteps over to the pants he had left in the floor. After digging through each pocket he found that the keys weren't in either. The redhead sighed before silently rhetorically questioning how he'd have transportation to school.

Suddenly, a beneficial conclusion to the predicament at hand practically hit him! There was a definite possibility of them still being safely in his beloved bike! Quickly, the indicated male was over at one of the hooks that was, individually from the rest, screwed to his wall, grabbing his jacket and then out of the door. The door softly slammed closed as Kevin hurried down the steps.

A feeling of bother set in as he acknowledged the mess that was almost surrounding the living area downstairs. There was a multitude of cups occupying the table and trash; including pizza and Chinese takeout boxes littering the floor.

"Nat," Kevin cursed with a tone.

Kevin shook his head before turning his steps only slightly which lead him to face a screen door. The screen door was over to the right - in the kitchen, and lead out - to the garage. Kevin pushed open the door using the small black latch and stepped down onto a concrete step.

There was his matte black beauty. His bike was a black and silver Harley with a stitched red signature of a member of the Hell's Angels; someone who had raised him when he was just a child.

Spying that the key was no where in sight, Kevin v-ed his forehead before turning and kicking the recycling bin as hard as he could, causing many cans to clatter and roll across the cement and then deciding he'd have to walk to school that day and turned in the direction of the front yard. He closed his eyes as he mosied his way off the property as cool drops of rain pattered on his cap and shoulders. After he told himself how much it sucked that he was going to have to walk those seventeen blocks to the building he heard the honk of a familiar car and involuntarily perked up, green eyes opening wide as he did so. Waving in the vehicle was his most favorite person of all; Double D.

The smartest Ed made a motion with his hand, gesturing to the other to come forward and accept a ride from him. Kevin couldn't hide the small grin on his face as he walked over.

At his arrival to the car door, he clutched the handle in his hand and pulled it open before entering the car and lowering his body back into the passenger seat.

"Hey," he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good morning to you," the ravenette greeted with a smile, "Ah, Kevin, may I inquire as to why your method of transportation this morning is your feet?"

"Yeah, good morning," Kevin replied, shyly, "Someone took my keys last night. There was a party I wasn't aware of so I don't even know who."

Edd gasped, eyes widening, "Oh no, well I do hope everything is okay. If you don't find them soon I'll personally request that the school takes care of a bag search for you if you'd like."

Kevin smiled, thanking him. Before the intellectual started to drive again he told Kevin that him granting his assistance was no trouble which gave Kevin enough of a sum of the courage he needed to slowly reach out his hand. Slowly and mindfully, the young redhead guided his hand over to Ed's before he took the leap and encased the ravenette's soft cool-toned hand with his own.

..

Double D pulled into an empty parking space in the parking lot of the university as a gold car caught his passenger's eye.

"Nat," Kevin called out to the teal-haired male who was chilling in his car, chatting with Nazz. Nat turned around, smile plastered on his face.

Nathan hopped over the door and out of his car to greet his friend, "Hey, Kev, sup? Looks like you got a ride from sweet-chee,"

Suddenly, Kevin threw a punch to his friend's arm. Nathan let out a yelp. Edd was in the background, gathering his personal items from the floorboards of his vehicle.

"Oww," Nat complained before he rubbed his surely to bruise arm.

Kevin got straight to the point, "Did you see who took my keys last night," Kevin asked.

"Oh, yeah, I got 'em right here," Nat said before he reached into his pocket and removed the keys that were in there. Kevin snatched them from his hand before Nat began to explain why he'd had them, "Sorry for not asking first, but you weren't there and I just had to use it... There were these chicks."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kevin saw that Edd was already walking past him, slowly down to wave at a smiling Nazz and telling her he hopes she also has a good morning.

"Whatever, I gotta go," Kevin told the gold-eyed male before running over to his boyfriend.

Nat frowned slightly as he saw the two. He watched as Kevin shyly put his arm around Double D's back, blushing as he did so. Nat, feeling slight regret, decided to change the topic and turned to the blonde who was sipping coffee whilst texting on her phone. When he said her name he soon after got her attention.

"Hm," she inquired, sapphire eyes set towards his direction.

"Let's go inside," Nathan suggested.

Nazz nodded before slipping her bags over her shoulder and opened the door to his car.

Nazz followed the now glum Nathan into the school. Surprisingly, some people in the hall were looking over Nazz's outfit. Almost everyone in the hall seemed a little chipper at the notice of her dressings, there was one who's eyes were glaring in their stare that was aimed at the blonde girl.

Aurora Johnson's mouth was forced into a frown, her arms were crossed at her small chest. Nazz rolled her eyes, wondering what her problem could possibly be. Aurora was wearing a sky blue sundress and black flip-flops. It was only when a few people in the hall started to gather in the halls around the cheer leading captain and compliment her outfit that the caramel haired girl felt a bit of rage. She stomped her foot against the linoleum prior to grumbling away. After that was when Nazz obtained an idea of importance.

..

Yesterday had been the day when Colton had gained Colt as his ally, pulling him away from a chat using the "can't say no" commanding voice he possessed. Though unwilling, Colt eventually lowered his hard, negotiating eyes and, due to lack of respect toward a significant student, lost a beneficial opportunity. With dim and flickering lights dully lighting the walkway in behind them the two football players turned around, with Colton removing his backpack, and slumped into two chairs in the waiting area that was in the vicinity closest to their coach's office.

Colton had lead himself to believe, with his swift assuring thoughts, that their football coach was someone a bit different from who he truly was. He had lead his good friend Colt to believe the same, though the other blond had his own simple doubts that his buddy's plan would work out. The question was, if you were to be polite in your questioning of an appropriate inquiry of the two's anti strategy, could you honestly blame Colton? After all, he is human and humans are liable to make mistakes, but other than that Colton was a simple kind of guy who's intellect was due to surfaced evaluation. Not only are those two matters often taking their place within the world around us, but considering all that the middle-aged Mr. Owen had himself seeming to be anyone could be sympathetic not long after becoming aware of Cotton's understanding.

Coach Owen was an easy-to-end an offer kind of guy, the kind who'd stop a discussion on a matter after word of a simple flaw. He was never the type to get himself dirty, being seen as a strict man who carried out a tough detail; however, he often did not wave away. His serious eyes and firm decisions had Colton believing that the man was not only off the line of soft, but was also possibly against the same choice in a person that he saw to cut off.

The day before, before Colton had seen himself to his classroom, Mr. Owen had signed himself out for an early leave. The captain had guessed it was important since the coach rarely left matters alone to the students. Now, this morning, the two men sat, impatiently awaiting word from their coach.

Soft clacks of heels against the tiles interrupted the silence caked in the waiting room. Colt lifted his head from the overly-relaxef bent position he'd seemingly abandoned it in. Dull, medium brown eyes followed neat, long and slim white legs up to a airy black skirt, above the black skirt was a simple modest white-lace lounge blouse with a light grey handbag held next to the side of it. A pair of natural silver-fish blue eyes was staring lightly down at Colt, as if expecting a response. Once Colt caught onto her stare, he felt a bit taken back. At a loss for words, Colt practically kicked himself into overdrive, quickly working himself to figure out what was ideal to say to the unrecognizable attractive blonde who stood before him.

"Oh, hey, Lilith," Colton said and with that statement he had Colt's attention, eyes directed over toward him now. Whilst in the process of gaining the sandy blond's attention, Colton clicked his white blackberry closed and raised his vision to the eyes of the familiar girl standing in front of him, "Your dad's in there finishing up some last minute work he missed out on completing yesterday."

Lilith smiled, flaunting the best of the fine lines that contributed to her even upturned pout, "I realize, 'C," she told him, "I'm the reason he stopped his assignments at an earlier time yesterday evening, see?"

The girl lifted her arm and extended her finger as she raised it up to point at her shiny white teeth.

Colton clapped softly to congratulate the girl and to avoid disruption, "You got your braces off, couldn't be happier, you go!"

Lilith softly beamed, "M-mhm," she muttered, "It hurts some, but my orthodontist said that all the problems I was going through could have been a sign that the braces he'd constructed had fixed the problem I was undergoing earlier than he'd anticipated, after judging the x-rays he said he saw the right positive results and agreed to remove them at the time of my visit and after double checking, without hesitation."

"So, he just checked them personally?"

"Yep," she uttered a quiet exclamation, "He just used that mirror on a stick to trail around the inside of my mouth to check over my gum line and rated me ready for removal."

It was then, in that moment, after she'd explained all she'd set herself forth to do, that the door to her left clicked open and a round Asian, most likely Taiwanese, exited. She smiled at Lilith as she walked past, her vivid brown eyes reflecting light as she did. Lilith chose her reply to be two nods of understanding and when she saw that the area was clear of the art teacher she walked towards the entrance of her daddy's office.

Ahead of the two was a rectangular metal desk with the smaller face of the desk aligned against the wall. The lack of lighting made the room appear to be a dark, dusky area and the white painted stone walls look to be bluntly grey. On a few of the walls the coach, or an assistant who'd likely decorated before the beginning of school, had posted pictures with inspirational football quotes arranged on each picture to the surface of the paint over the stone.

Colt and Colton stood and followed her in, both watching the girl's father smiled as his eyes wandered over to the visitant and brightening with happiness prior to realizing who the person was. He said her name proudly in a content "good-day" fashion and widened his arms out to the sides before sitting there, still, waiting for his daughter to come give him an appropriate greeting. His smile was unmistakable, it definitely made his day to see his daughter.

"Hey, ah... Coach," Colt Fischer suggested with a raised voice that sounded dumb. Colton who was to his right, standing directly in front of the coach's seat, stuck out his left foot and sharply kicked his friend in the ankle.

Their coach promptly slowly turned away from his daughter before whirling his neck to bring himself face-to-face with the dirty blond Captain. His dark-brown glare accompanied a warning strike and his daughter had a piss-eye knowingly aimed at Colt.

"Yes, Colton," Mr. Owen inquired with a sharp and deep undertone that was displayed with a fake smile, "Would you enjoy to cut down any more of my importance today?"

Colton's mouth dropped just a tad, his wide eyes eyeballed his coach in surprise. Minding the tone his coach had used to push him back, Colton decided to skip over correcting the man of as to just who had been rude enough not to withstand a bit of impatience during _that_ moment.

While cursing the man who stood next to him, Colton stated the information his coach had placed upon him as a request, "Uh-yeah! Colt and I wanted to talk with you of a concerning matter that took place the day before."

The coach raised his pair of dark brows before lowering them and holding them in position.

With a dispirited smirk the coach decided to say, "Well, I really hope that something is of enough importance that it outweighs a matter of family-communication."

Colton almost lost control and stomped the foot of the leg he was holding stiffly in place as he heard this. Calmly, though, the man lifted his foot and shifted his weight to his other leg before responding, "I-its not, sir." It was a tough job to continue to look the part of Captain along with meeting expectations of yourself and a respected other individual when being dished out a position involving convering for an hourly failure on the side. With all that on him it was obvious to see how even his nerves could be a bit jacked up, just like many others. The worst part was that his coach was not going to make it easy for him. Especially not after what he'd walked himself into.

"Ah, daddy," Lilith started with a piqued tone and a side-glance side-glare in the dirty-blond's direction. Mickel Owen rounded his neck back to his daughter, he raised his path of sight to better witness her eyes, "I just wanted to tell you that because I'm failing poetry and my pharmaceutical science class."

"Okay," Mickel nodded, "Were they able to immediately offer you a tutoring session? Because, if not, I'll be speaking with them myself." When his daughter didn't say anything he smacked his hand against the top of his desk, "Damn. Do they not know how to help anyone!? Don't they know how to do a damn _th_ i **ng** -!?"

Lilith noticeably avoided contact with the men on the other side of the room by lowering her gaze as she nervous-sighed internally which caused an unmistakable external notice that was very much so related to a sweatdrop-reaction action.

"Uh, n-no, daddy, actually, I told you bec _au_ se I need you to sign the permission form in order for me to be assigned a tutor."

Mick looked up at her incredulously, "And to them you couldn't have made that decision? What, are you uah, twenty? Myself," he asked with a fingers to his chest, "I think you're plenty old enough."

Mick stretched out his arm before flipping it over so it was his palm that face the ceiling.

"It's just what Mr. Voclain assigned me to do," the girl commented before she inserted a finger into the tight, denim material of the outerlayer-pocket of her handbag. With her thumb used to grasp the paper, she pulled the paper up and against the material of the bag it slid as she forced it out of the exit while it made contact with the air.

The coach's daughter steadily, with a sturdy-balance to her arm during the act of the placement she was attempting and thus far succeeding at, positioned the unsigned page onto her father's palm. Mick plucked a red fountain pen from within the black cupholder that was sat on the close right, beside his cheap desktop. Not much time passed before the man uncapped the pen, unfolded the form his daughter had left him, and signed the highlighted thick, black line.

After dotting his i's he reached his arm out, holding the paper out for what he assumed was his awaiting daughter. Not long after he felt a bit of strength tug away the item and an emptied hand. "Tell that teacher I said no boys."

"Thanks, daddy, I'm going to let you take care of these two."

The coach could be heard sighing before he agreed to her suggestion with a few nods.

Colton ignored Lilith's hurried departure while Colt tried to gain a glance at the outline of her ass.

"What is it," Mick muttered from under the hand attached to the fingers being used to massage his face.

"Well, Colt and I wanted to let you know there's two spoils on the team," Colton aired and Mick looked as though he was trying to process the thought.

"Yeah, when we found out yesterday I was so against it. I mean what _was_ I hear- _i_ ng," Colt, with a confused antic, turned his head to the side, pure seriousness radiating from him, "I don't know," he said with the sound of a insulting undertone along with a spick and an air-spit sound, "I think they were stupid for that, but it was all solved like you see of math, Colton took charge."

"That tells him nothing, Colt," Colton explained before turning back to the coach and meeting his "the fuck was that" confused eyes, "By spoils, sir, I mean I've found out that there's two faggot people on our team."

The coach nodded. After a shrug of his shoulders and a weak laugh he readied his fingers while opening one of the drawers of his desk. The man pulled out a file folder and after licking the tip of his thumb picked up the top piece of paper. Colton walked forwards, towards the desk, as Mr. Owen raised it through the air while simultaneously closing in the distance between the other man and the decorous paper.

Colton stopped himself and the coach when he noticed the two words titling the page he was in the process of being handed whilst realizing that 'Sexual Harassment had absolutely no relation with what he'd been involved with the day before. Colton held up a hand to stop the coach.

"Wait, coach, it wasn't sexual harassment on anyone's part, actually I just want them off the team because they like guys."

The coach lowered the form onto his desk, "Well, if you or Mr. Fischer are finding yourselves troubled by the inconvenience of uncomfortability due to the knowledge that one of your teammates has an interest in your gender I suggest you speak with one of the counsellors."

"Why, why not? They're gay," Colt exclaimed.

"Look, I cannot do anything about any gay man's position on the team unless he screws up badly enough," the coach continued giving information on the subject.

 _'Damn,'_ Colton thought, "So, you mean I have to continue coaching a couple of faggots," the captain asked but it came out sounding exactly the same as a confused statement.

Coach Owen only nodded as he collected the paper he'd sat on the desk along with the file folder containing reasonable complaint slips. He slid the file folding back into the drawer by his left knee, "You'll have to if you want to keep your spot on the team. That is _unless_ their having either romantic or sexual encounters in the locker room or on the field. Pretty much any form of PDA could get either or both of them suspended, enough suspensions will cost them their spots on the team. You haven't seen either of them doing anything such as that, have you?"

Both the blonds shook their heads as a response, "What if either of us caught them doing that somewhere else in the school," Colt asked, voicing his idea.

"Well, physical public affection is against school rules no matter where it takes place. If it is discovered on school grounds that anyone is committing an act of the sort it can result in immediate suspension and therefore is counted the same as any other."

Colton nodded, hindering his smirk. Now all he had to do was catch the two of them in the act.

..

Nathan Goldberg came to a stop only to stand in front of his closed classroom door before knocking. His male teacher who was standing in front of the classroom, speaking to his students regarding the day's continued lesson plans side-stepped before finishing up his speech and turning during his walk to the door. The enthusiastic teacher smiled as he opened the door before backing up to allow Nathan access into the room. As the teacher moved back over to the area his once stood, in front of all the desks, Nathan followed behind.

From beside an empty seat which often was occupied by Nathan Kevin could see that his friend's usually bright gold eyes lacked their usual sheen and had an almost exhausted air to them. Concerned, Kevin turned in his seat towards the seat he was sure his friend would sit. Soon, the golden-orbed man lowered himself in the chair beside his redheaded friend. Nat sighed before slumping his chin onto his curled fingers that were supported by his elbow against the desktop.

It was after Nat closed his eyes that Kevin began tapping his fingers across the desk. The potent taps coming from next to him was enough to snap the other out of the darkness within that he felt himself slipping into. Nathan rolled his eyes to glance at his friend, once the other saw the topic of interest peering over his way Kevin started to rack his brain for what exactly to say.

"What's going on with you," Kevin mouthed.

Nathan sighed, feeling a bit agitated due to his bad situation. He maneuvered his arm off his desk and down to his side before he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Just tell me what's wrong, man," Kevin quietly whispered.

Again Nathan lifted his arm, put his elbow back on the desk and then, after lowering his chin onto his open palm, moved his gaze away from his green-eyed friend.

Feeling offended, Kevin swiftly slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and texted Nat's number. The loud vibration and pings of his phone sounded into the room. Nathan gasped before removing his phone from his pocket and after sending a glare to his friend opened the text message.

Disgruntled Nat texted the words: It's about Rave, OK?

Kevin looked down at his phone prior to watching Nathan text and waited for the reply. Once it was sent to his device and he could he it on screen he read it over before texting: Wht happnd

He jst... Yesterday I actually got that he hates me, man.

But Rave alwys acts like that. Pls u dnt rly treat him all that rspctflly.

Reading Kevin's text sparked a fire within Nathan, with much haste he texted Kevin what he thought of that: I'm just trying to get him to give me a chance.. Have been for mnths now!

The teacher was now going around the room, handing a box to for the front-row student to hand back to each student of his or her row. Kevin decided to give Nat some advice concerning his ongoing conflict.

Talk to Edd he hangs out with him a lot. It would be him over anybody who wuld knw smthin that Rave likes. Edds the nly one he talks to nywys.

The boxes got to Nat and Kevin around the same time. Kevin grabbed the universal remote he was failing at inventing and Nathan took hold of his unfinished piece before turning and situating the white cardboard box onto the desk of Cami Loftin who sat behind him.

The teal-haired partner's unfinished work was a designer cell phone, a device he was designing to have extra memory for more aps or/and video recordings. It was pretty simple for Nat to be able to create his device, after all thanks to his mother he was rich and had a bank account full of a large sum of money. Too much money for him to spend, in fact. With that he was able to buy his own touch screen and had the ability to acquire the technology in order to design his piece in any shape and size.

Behind the redhead, Nazz could be heard starting a chat with Camilla. The butter blonde had turned to face the light-haired brunette before confronting her with the fact that she just could not design a piece of software. Nazz had chosen to try to create a computer, a laptop to be specific. It wasn't going as she had invisioned, in fact there wasn't a single part of it that ran. Due to curiosity getting the better of Nazz she set her sights on her friend's contraption and saw that her situation was very much alike her own.

"What on earth are you trying to build," Nazz softly exclaimed to the brunette.

Cami picked up the abstract creation before looking over at her captain with a flustered grin, "Hehehheha, a handheld t.v.," she replied before telling the other girl of how she agreed that neither of the two should've chosen the class they had.

Nazz eyes brightened before she burst into a quiet snicker, her cheeks protruding due to her smiling face and becoming dyed with a rosy-red color.

"Hey," she heard Cami say with a tone that sounded like the brunette wanted her attention. Nazz peered over at her, "Keep an eye on Mister Hatler for me, trying to check through a group-text."

Nazz nodded and Cami's combination eyes were moved back down to focus on her phone. Half-heartedly, the butter-blonde lowered her face onto her hands. Ever since she'd seen Kevin that morning she had really wanted to ask about his and Edd's situation. Mister Hatler, your average Englishman, was sitting at his desk with no eye involving what was going on with any one of his pupils. As he glanced over, away from whatever he was working on on his laptop, to his coffee cup before making a grab for the handle. Nazz rolled her eyes before leaning forward and tapping her finger-tips against the back of his desk. Sitting back in her seat, she waited for Kevin to give her his attention.

Noticing the man's moss green eyes she created her question mentally, "Hey, Kev, I was just wondering how you and Double D were doing."

Kevin immediately blushed lightly. Before he was able to reply Nathan high-pitch squealed and whirled around in his chair to face Kevin. Nat looked the redheaded daywalker straight in the eyes before squealing out, "Yeah, how _are things_ for you and our favorite Double Delish!?"

"You spent the whole night and then the entire next day with him," Nat said flashing a big grin, "You even missed the party I threw for you two yesterday," Nathan whined.

Nazz turned to look at Nathan, "I'm sure they didnt do anything, after all Ed and Eddy were probably there living off poor Double D and his parents the whole day," Nazz said with a shake of the head, the head-shake was merely a display of her take of the other Eds' situation. To her it was pretty dissatisfying.

"Well, to be honest, after I ast-asked him out I stayed over, slept on his couch and then we spent the morning together. Yesterday, after he got back finished with whatever he had to do, he took me out to eat. By the way Nazz, Eddy has a job and takes care of the extra stuff."

Nazz's eyes widened as she listened to the last thing Kevin had said. Had Eddy really became a more considerate person?

"So, you guys are just starting out, huh," came Nazz's informing inquiry.

"Aw," Nat loudly remarked, "I so wanted to hear some juicy deets."

Kevin blushed at the comprehension of Nathan's comment and Nazz laughed before declaring herself over it. She had been a bit on the raw side about anything to do with Kevin the past few days. Could she be blamed, though? She was a strong girl, but over time someone can hurt even the strongest, sometimes alot.

Nazz stretched her arm over to the redhead and patted his shoulder, "You'll get it one day," she stated with amusing assurance.

Kevin blushed redder and he growl-grumbled to himself.

Not long after Kevin and Nat went back to talking just among themselves the busty cheerleader tapped at Nazz's desk.

"Okay, Liam's throwing Cesee a birthday in two weeks at that wedding cake factory on Parsons and after he takes us all out to eat we're gonna go to a hotel with hot springs and a spa. We're all invited," the brunette cheered, "Also, you can bring some friends and oh, also, Aurora thinks that since your outfit is so elegant-casual that she'd give you a dare. She said show up tomorrow in an artsy outfit because it's on."

Out of anger, the blonde involuntarily glared. With thoughts of some of the ways Nazz had been treated by the caramel-haired girl since their first encounter Nazz accepted her challenge.

..

The beanie-topped Ed ambled swiftly away from the exit of the bathroom. Not much earlier he had been put in the position of a responsible teacher's aid by being requested to complete the task of delivering forgotten student write-ups of the wrongly behaved to the office. After returning back into bare hall. Upon the entry into the hall sounds of discomfort told the intellectual that not all was well. In an immediate haste he reentered the office and told the personnel of the supposed violent act that was occurring. Not too much time went by before security showed up in the office and after hearing the explanation of details from the concerned individual who was too wired to take a seat, security wafted into the hall.

Unfortunately their search wound up clean. There wasn't a soul in the hall save for a some puny girl at the water fountain. Edd took action anyway, though. The raven haired good-doer walked up and advised the men to call to each class with the intercom with the suggestion that anyone with a student-caused injury report to the nurse's office. The University's private security each nodded while feeling content with the idea. Edd appeared to be an inspiring boy. After they listened to everything he had to say he asked him to return to class. One of them, a familiar man who was teaching an American History class when Edd had first arrived in the area to apply to the school, wrote Edd a tardy slip and sent him back off to the class he had come from. After the man had signed his name on the designated area and deposited the orange slip into Double D's grasp, Double D thanked him and started his short walk back to class.

As a side precaution or extra precaution, whatsoever correct explanatory title you'd like to call it, Double D popped open the bottle of hand sanitizer that was hooked to the loop of his jeans and squeezed some of the substance onto the palm of his hand before coating it all over his ivory flesh and raising his hand. Using some specified action to the push the door open assisted him in his learning of what was going on in the classroom he'd temporarily dismissed himself from only minutes ago.

On the news screen there were, from what he could tell, more than five cops on scene - all with flashing lights. The announcement the news anchor was making was that there had been two bodies of the dead discovered that earlier that very day.

"One was found on Haurmidden and the other, the one that has already been identified as Bret Sawyer was found on White Tower Lane, earlier today. If you think you might have any information relating to suspicion of murder or the whereabouts of Bret Sawyer prior to his death please call the minor emergency hotline. The number can be found on NewschannelvI91. Com. Please join us again tonight at ninethirty when police say we should have the body of the other male identified."

Double D, stuck in place, felt incapable of strolling to his seat. Hearing of his coworker's death touched him inside and emotionally he was now sore. He felt down along with the small bit of pain he was experiencing. Edd decided not to move forward anyway to prevent himself being a distraction.

One of the girls in the room had gasped during Cara's speech and after Mrs. Meagniel had turned off the television many students in the room were talking lowly to eachother, speaking only of the unfortunate crime enough to ask one another who they know of who just might have been the cause of the incident.

Mrs. Meagniel raised her hand to silence every individual in the room, once she'd acquired what she'd sought out she began to speak, "I just would like to take a moment to warn everyone to take safety precautions until this whole thing comes to an end. Please be sure to not leave home to late without vehicular transportation and at that most definitely not without a buddy."

..


	4. 11

The redheaded jock tossed his books into his locker before promptly slamming the door shut. His friend's negative mood was starting to get on his nerves and when things got on Kevin's nerves it wasn't easy for Kevin to tolerate the effects forced upon him. Kevin let out a noise of complaint before crossing his arms and following Nat down the hall to lunch. At least that's where he guessed_ now hoped he was following the golden-eyed male to.

"And then he threw his hand against the table and told me he hated me, always has and that he wished he'd never met me," Nat mumbled, looking down with his arms crossed as he walked by passerbys through the hall. Abruptly, Nat whirled around without analyzing his surroundings. His sudden action caught Kevin off guard, resulting in a glare from the redhead. Kevin caught himself just in time before he collided into the teal-haired student.

"Sorry," Nathan sighed out, still pouting, "After that he told me to stay away from him or he'_."

There had been a collection of things that contributed to Kevin interrupting the paler male. First, the fact that Nathan whining since his first class had planted the aggravating feelings within the jock, secondly, he'd caused Kevin to have to walk as slowly as he possibly could manage due to his funk, and third the two were now stopped in the middle of the hall, hindering other students from being able to make a quicker exit. It was making him look bad and to top off his growing problem with the fact that his conflicting emotions had risen only made things much worse.

Kevin's glare was fierce, he felt ready to blow up on Nat. Instead, Kevin opted for the alternative; he extended both arms forward before turning the man standing in his way around and pushing him forward, "Sorry, man," Kevin lied through gritted teeth, "but it's lunch and you were in people's way. By the way," he started the advice of the three words of his next sentence whilst hoping he wouldn't be dumping his burgeoning problem onto the dork, "like I said before, ask Double Dork."

.

Next in the lunch line after Nat had miraculously regained some positivity and returned to being capable of walking himself to lunch on his own somewhere in the hall, Kevin and Nat actually made it to lunch with plenty of time to spare. Kevin paid for his lunch using the rest of the money, with the exception of some loose change that rattled around on the inside of his wallet whenever he walked, he had left and headed for his regular table. As Nat paid for his tray Kevin thought back to the few days prior that had passed. Nazz's mood seemed to have improved and he was glad, especially since they had broken their problematic relationship, thinking that the two would go back to being on normal terms.

The redhead rolled his eyes, trying to prevent himself from clenching his jaw during his approach to one of the unoccupied seats only a short distance away. Colton was overly content, mocking something or someone. What ticked Kevin off about this was the turn-off obnoxiousness to his voice. Usually, the redhead did well to easily ignore such a happening. This time varied from the times before the large jock had beaten him along with Nathan up for coming to be known as people who were not a straight being.

Kevin squatted himself to the seat beneath him and before too much time had passed by Nat situated himself onto the chair aside his friend. Both still had discoloration of their skin. Nazz was seated beside Kevin, she looked over and showed the redhead a frown.

"Your eye looks pretty bad," she commented.

Kevin nodded his head in assent. Surprisingly, the sight of Edd alongside Rave walking towards his table captured his concentration. Why was Double D hurrying to catch up to Rave's longer stride? Why was he or Rave even in the building still? Kevin guessed it was the same reason that Rave's normally soft eyes were temporarily formed into a sharper shape. He was angry and Nat was more than likely the fault.

The diva's movements came to a halt, after he crossed his arms and relaxed his weight onto one bent-forward knee. Without lowering his favorite sunglasses Rave glared daggers directly into Nat's eyes. Feeling as though he knew what was to come next, the redhead raised his body from the chair and maneuvered quickly over to a disappointment-ridden Edd. Kevin placed his arms on the sides of his arms and pulled him over to his seat while Edd softly protested against Kevin's actions. Edd found nothing positive about getting anyone's attention and allowed the redhead to guide him over to his seat.

"Save it, Goldberg," Rave shouted, " _Stop_ texting my phone," he demanded, spitting poison, "I've had enough of you, haven't you realized by now that I can't stand you!? Don't text my number anymore, I can't afford to have it changed, stop trying to talk to me and _don't_ ever come near me again!"

Many of the men at the table started to laugh, some of the students at nearby tables joined in after having heard what Rave never intended to be kept secret.

Nathan averted his eye contact, focusing his eyes on the floor under his feet.

"Do you hear me, Goldberg," he asked voice laced with a mixture of vehement and a threateningly-sounding voice, "Because I'm dead fucking serious this time, I will get a restraining order filed against you."

Nathan smacked his hand against the table and nodded before releasing a hot sigh. Rave nodded back at him, smirking simultaneously.

"Come on Edd," Rave said turning his reddish orbs to the ravenette who'd been pulled onto Kevin's lap. Kevin's arms were around his smaller form, both of the two wore blushes akin to eachother. Kevin's blush; however, was noticeably almost a shade lighter than his boyfriend's, "Business has been taken care of, let's go eat."

Double D nodded before controlling his body to stand.

"Do you have any problem with Kevin accompanying us to lunch," Double D inquired out of simply being polite. It was one of those things that just naturally made up the scholar's anomaly.

"I don't have a problem with that," Rave remarked.

"H-hey, you faggots get outta here," Colt called to Kevin and Edd. Some of the other males close by Colt laughed along with him. Kevin's head dropped down a bit at the comprehension that he couldn't even properly stand up for his boyfriend. Deciding it was in his and Double D's best interest he not jump into a fight with the meaty jock, the redhead flipped the ugly man off while he followed Edd towards the exit. Soon, while in the process of following after the ravenette, Kevin caught up to him. Smiling as his cheeks became restained with a pinkish hue, Kevin took hold of Double D's hand. The display of affection in a public setting lead Edd's cheeks to become tinted with a blush.

Nat, watching Rave leave, figured there was no better time to confront Edd about Kevin's recommendation rushed from his seat over to the departing males.

Curious navy loomed over to saddened gold orbs that in all honesty were upsetting. Double D held a pointer finger in the air and followed Nathan to find a private discussion spot. Once against the wall that Nat through his back into.

"Kevin told me to ask you for help," he said, his voice just above a whisper. Double D could tell that he hadn't chose to sound the way he did. Double D nodded to move things along. Nat continued, "He said to ask you i-if there was anything I might be able to do to have a chance with him."

Double D, never one to refuse assistance to an individual was definitely not going to choose otherwise now. The intellectual bowed his head, in a low voice he stated, "Rave has spent more than ten years of savings he worked very hard to obtain to gain access to knowledge for theatre because he wants to be an actor very much."

Nathan nodded and with a forced smile said, "If that's the case I know exactly what to do."

..

Kevin Anderson finally was able to pay for the lunch he'd picked out. Being a geeky nobody who was seldom noticed by his peers always cost him something. Sighing disheartedly as he handed the cashier his money he remembered how much inconsideration he'd been treated with his whole life. Even his own family, though bearing more than enough money for the whole slew of them, refused to help him out almost always. His mother and father had came to the conclusion that it was better for Kevin to, after reaching the age of adulthood, be brought into a lifestyle in which he was forced to care for himself instead of supplying him the option of the cushy and exciting environment they could've provided.

Yes, his existing situation was an unfortunate one as Kevin couldn't be apart of something easier, not only that he lacked the means of achieving a more comfortable life. The ginger's approach to the table was now at its end.

Aegean blue eyes that could only be identified as belonging to Shane were carelessly maneuvered towards the direction of the one who stood still at the table he sat at. Easily recognized by his appearance, Kevin sat down next to Ell and placed a banana on her emptied ziplock bag. The braided girl looked over and smiled. She inspected his lunch tray pickily.

"A salad and an apple," Ell's alto tone audibly questioned, "That's it," she asked him, her voice laced with concern.

"He didn't even get dressing," Shane commented with a disapproving shake of the head. His lips were near a frown.

"What? I said I wanted weight-loss," Kevin said in a tone that hinted there was nothing wrong with what he was doing.

Ell sighed, "Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to let go of your life."

Kevin picked up the plastic fork on his tray and stuck it in the leaves. Capturing some of them he brought it up to his lips.

"I agree, Kevin. Just do what you like and screw all else," Shane said before looking around the cafeteria.

Chewing, Kevin looked over to see Ell opening her banana. Then, as if sensing that he was watching her, tawny met olive-green. Mostly olive-green to be technical.

"Hey, you didn't see Shade anywhere in the hallway, did you," asked Shane as he continued searching the room.

"Nope," came Kevin's simple response, "Did he show up today?"

Ell frowned, guessing something could've gone wrong, "Yes, he did."

Shane was busy looking around the cafeteria and out the windows lining the room as the others talked. A lightbulb went off in his head and he swiftly glanced over to where the two mean-streaked boys often placed themselves. The table seated nither Wesley nor John. The thought he had that involved those two and Shade had him fuming. Shane pushed himself up from the table and ran off, easily pushing past three larger boys who stood in his way.

It was a moment of no satisfaction for the ginger or Ell. Once they realized what was allegedly taking place thanks to their quick wits and the scene their friend had completed. The two stared at the other in a scene of simultaneously saying, "I hope he's okay!"

Ell tried to laugh, Kevin pushed up the sleeve of his sweatshirt, "I hope they're both okay. Look, Ell, I've still got last week's 'surprise'," he stated sarcastically with exclamation.

Ella's pout frowned. The bruise was large, still swollen, purple, and blue. It was right on Kevin's tiny muscle which, before the bruise, only protruded slightly.

"It hasn't even started to yellow yet," Ell muttered as she tried to not appear to be concerned.

"I know and it continues to throb."

"You're sure you want to work-out Thursday? It's only two days away, you know," she asked before sticking the arrant-peeled banana into her mouth.

"I'll ignore it, Ell," he told her, "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine."

"I didn't say_. Oh my god," she almost yelled when Shane appeared back at their table with Shade.

Kevin's mouth involuntarily drooped open, "Holy shit."

Shade's cheek was red and swelling, as were his right eye, which was twitching while closed, and the left of his mouth. The walnut-haired brunette was breathing hard and red-faced. Obviously, he was irate with anger.

"I'll fucking kill those bastards," Shane said.

"What the hell happened," Kevin questioned as Ell was still stunned and stuck staring at the face of her close, abused friend. He hadn't wanted to pry as he could tell that Shane was on edge which made Kevin feel hesitant to question him.

"They saw me at my locker. One of them pushed, well, _rammed_ , me down. I didn't see which.. Wes called me a freak and John told me he had alot to get out," Shade paused to sigh, he rolled his eyes at the thought that he'd left a few happenings out of the story, "Wes pushed me over and after I hit the floor John started to stomp on my stomach and kick me in the sides and legs..."

As Ell listened to this tears started forming, soon trailing down her cheeks. The salty droplets fell onto the cloth of her skirt.

Shade sat down across from Ell, "I'll be okay. I promise," Shade said, looking into her tear-filled eyes.

"Yeah," Shane bit out, "He was laying in his own **puke** when I found him; me, the gym-teacher and the security guard I gathered to help. And we're leaving, I'm getting out of this bitch for the day," he stated with a spit, "If you wanna come with us then come. If not, stay," Shane said a bit coldly as he persisted his attempt of trying to calm himself.

It was Ell who stood first, her action declaring that she was all in favor of their idea, quite fast at that, was followed by Kevin. Shane picked up his worn bad and slung it over his shoulder with maximized force. He started walking to one of the back exits, the closest one, and his friends were right behind him.

Members of the cafeteria watched as they left, refusing themselves the restriction of silence until they'd all left.

Now, in the parking lot after crossing over the several spots where people would spend time chilling, the emo handed Ell the keys to his car. Shane was already in the back seat, readying the defeat of his anger with a bottle of whiskey. Shade opened the door and slumped in.

"Where are we going to go," Ell asked during the time she checked the mirrors.

"We are going to get cigarettes," Shane announced, "I had to bum this one off of security." he pulled out a Marlboro red and shaking, Shade tossed him an Asking Alexandria lighter.

Kevin looked into the rearview mirror, "Did they get tazed?"

"Yep," Shade enthusiastically told, "They were that real," Shane heard him say and he couldn't contain a laugh. The dull-haired man removed the bottle farther from his trinkling mouth and passed it towards his best friend.

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl," Shade said, turning what would aid him by ridding him of pain down. What he had said worried all of his friends who hurried to check him. Kevin grabbed his limp hand and checked his pulse.

"Do you need a hospital," he heard Ell's washed out voice ask.

Shade shook his head before retracting and shooing away Kevin's hand.

"Hell no," Shade said before he curled into a little ball.

"We'll get you something to take care of that," Shane told him after he heard Shade groan in pain, "I know a guy."

Shane nodded while Kevin and Ell shared looks of uncertainty with eachother.

In the back of the car, Shane was on the phone with a lit cigarette in hand.

"I need eight perk tens and uh," Shane paused and made eye-contact with his best friend in hopes of getting a suggestion. Shade understood but only gave a shrug of his shoulders before he sat back up in his seat. Seeing as Shade was of no help, Shane sucked on his cigarette and returned to the phone call, "Never mind, what do you have for bud right now," he inquired, adding a thank you to the guy for patiently waiting.

Kevin who wasn't focused on anything at that moment like Ell was heard the man on the other line tell him he had six grams of blue cheese, half an ounce of sour diesel, and only three grams of indica left. Shane turned to Shade.

"Sour diesel's good and I wanna sleep tonight," Shade said, his tone masked in pain. He played with the smoke from his mouth as he talked.

"Okay uh," Shane reached into his pocket and the $189. 00 he carried emerged from it. He went through his bills, "Let me get two gs of indica, two of sour diesel, and can I sample that bc when I get there?" Shane was a bit reluctant to buy blue cheese again because the last time one of the middle men had set aside blue cheese for him it had been a bad batch, tasting sour and old.

"Sorry," Shane apologized for his request, "My last order of that was dry and I couldn't get anything from it," he said which was half-true. He hadn't wanted to link this new guy in with the last one's mistake.

"Ah, oh, from Harry? Phil let him go.. Yeah, he never took care of his inventory," the man on the phone said, "Yeah.. Just go to Orlo, I'll come up, I'll even share a blunt with ya."

"Gotcha, bye," Shane finished and hung up.

Ell looked to her left to see Kevin with his head bowed.

"What's wrong," she questioned, showing concern.

Kevin shook his head, "Orlo is over a thirty minute drive from here."

"No," she commented with uncertainty radiating from her tone, "It's Southwest, right? Where the bookstore and the food market is at? That's a twenty minute drive," Ell stated with the implied sound of, "I'm sure I know."

"More like northwest," Shade said, "It's near Angel Court where people are living off of the government. I think you're thinking Arlan." Kevin nodded.

"You mean section 8? That's near the _city_ area?"

"In the middle of the ghetto, yep," Shane answered.

After he threw open the car door and emptied the contents of his stomach did Shade force a smile, "Nope. No blood. I'll be just fine."

Unable to hold back her grin, Ell shook her head as she noted her emo-friend's strength and Shade, even though his condition was poor, swung back the bottle and poured the intoxicating liquid down his throat.

"Go to the one on Piano, Ell," was said.

"That intersection by Subway," she asked the Buddhist.

"Yeah, we'll wait at the gas station until Rose gets to work."

.

The air was smoky and the sun was at its highest heat, or so said the weather forecast on Ell's phone. Kevin stuck her phone in the cup holder prior to thoroughly debating whether or not he should roll down the window to use some fresh air. Ell was singing to the Black Sabbath, Shade had passed out about ten minutes earlier, the culprits had been a combination of liquor and stomach sickness John's actions had forced upon him. Possibly a fever also assisted in the result of at least several reactions. Shane was talking on the phone with his girlfriend watching as his friend's breathing became more and more steady as he slept.

Still down from earlier when Shade had lifted his shirt to display his considerably thinner stomach, Kevin knew it would make him feel better by getting his mind away from the subject.

To staunch the thoughts from his mind, Kevin looked over at Ell, the golden flakes making up his irises shone off a ray as he swirled around his neck, "Hey, Ell?"

The ginger's chubby friend's fingers medium brown eyes headed over to Kevin, she raised her eyebrows as a way of telling him to speak.

"I was just wondering if you'd like me to do those highlights you've been wanting for you," he stated, his voice filled with the sound of cheer.

Kevin watched as the girl with lengthy hair pondered the thought.

"Well, thanks," she smiled, looking grateful, "but I was kind of wanting to get it done by a professional. I really care about my hair."

Kevin lowered his straightened neck and worked through the simple process of unzipping his bag occupying most of his lap. She watched with piqued curiosity tinging her eyes as he reached in his bag. The sizeable stack he retrieved from his bag caught her by surprise.

"My grandma sent me four hundred dollars," he explained, "How much will your treatment cost?" Kevin then saw Ell tense before putting her hand out. Because he figured, from the way things were going, that his best friend was going to deny the gift he was set on giving he started to speak quickly, almost tripping over his words in the process, "Nnn-no!Don't! You've been reallywanting them and I don't anything to spend it on."

Even though she knew he genuinely wanted her to take some of his money, she still felt like refusing it since she truly wanted what was good for her friend. If he kept the money his situation would amount to a better outcome. She got an idea out of the blue, though.

"Ah, you could put it to saving up for a place to stay."

"No, Ell," he said soft and firmly, "Your birthday is soon, anyway."


	5. 12

She seemed to be taken back, most likely a reaction she'd had due to the way Kevin was treating her. It was almost like he was denying her the right to decline, "Yeah, two months from now," she exclaimed.

Kevin laughed, "Look, Ell, just take the money," he told her, his tone seemed lighter than it had before, as if containing joy.

Ell's eyes rolled as she heard Shane happily yelling obscenities about John to ither Rose or Daze in the background. Before she made her next decision she watched as a cap was turned only slightly to the direction of the row of seats behind the two. Ell's eyes followed his. She guessed that Kevin was checking to see if Shade was still knocked out, that was the only thing she could fathom. When Kevin chuckled his olive orbs lit up.

"Alright," she said with a melodious tune, "I'll let you buy some bleach for me, but you're doing it," she demanded, "My fingers have like permanently stiffened from trying out so many instruments yesterday." Ell held up her left arm, allowing the view of several scars that were embedded on her finger tips of her left hand's existence to be identified.

Kevin nodded, knowing how much adoration she had for musical tools and how she wasn't one to give up on earning a new ability relating to one so easily. She put her hand down and laughed at herself.

"You want me to do it tonight?"

"Hmm.. Will we have enough time to get to a store?"

"Rose is on her way, peeps," Shane enthused loudly.

Abruptly, a red french-manicured nail tapping on the window nearest to Kevin caught almost everyone's attention. Shane didn't try to contain his excitement that was paired a wide-toothy grin as he threw open the door and rushed over to the pony-tailed girl who was dressed in a scarlet chiffon skirt, black three inch heels, and a black knit tank top. Shade jaunted awake after the door slammed shut and Kevin rolled down the car window in case the pretty-face got it in mind to speak to him for once.

Ell watched as strong, blatant agitation made itself visible from the corner of Kevin's eye whilst the process of head-turning occurred. Casually, Kevin rested his arms atop the window. Shade rolled down the window he'd scooted over to and after, Shane disrupted what he was doing and turned his bruising neck to his friends.

Still smiling a smile that was, as always, involuntary, Shane asked if they'd prefer to come in and eat with Rose and himself rather than they leave on an empty stomach.

"Yess," Ell replied. She was more than happy to hear of food.

"Yay," Rose cheered, joyfully, "It'll be the first time I get to hang out with Shane's friends other than Daze and you, Shade."

Shade smiled for her, concealing his demeanor, and got out of the car. Kevin watched as he took the cigarette half from his pocket of the over-sized hoodie he wore and lit it.

"My treat, then," Kevin stated with an 'ahem'. By accident he'd caught their attention by clearing his throat. Now, he held up his stack of cash with a smile on his face.

Rose looked down and her shimmery pink lips formed into a little 'o' shape, "Thank you very much for being so generous to me, Kevin." Kevin looked from Shade to Shane to the girl who had her scented arm held out.

Her light tone told him that his prior assumptions got him no closer to knowing the fair-skinned girl and the honesty in her bright baby blue eyes only confirmed that his knew assumption was true. Inwardly, the ginger shook his head at his own actions and he gently shook her hand.

"Pleased to officially meet you," Rose told him, fearlessly looking into Kevin's colorful eyes.

"You, too," Kevin said back.

"W-with the sweet and sour sauce, ranch, black olives, and just a little oil," Ell explained what the last of her order to the older brunette woman. She had become a little unsettled at the sight of the woman's judgmental eyes that had been watching her ever since the woman noticed the surplus of food the other brunette was telling her to put on the sandwich.

Wearing an audacious smile, the woman glanced up at her, "Will that be all ma'am?"

"For the sandwich, yes," it seemed as though the tawny-eyed girl found it easier to respond when she was more cheerful, "I'd also like a cheesecake cookie and two bags of chips with a large drink, please."

Meanwhile, to her left, Kevin was looking through all the food items trying his best to decide which items were the least fattening. The others were already seated, enjoying their meals. They had gone ahead first since Ell ate the most and Ell went before Kevin because Kevin had confessed he needed some more time to sort through a few thoughts of all the varying decisions he had the liberty to choose.

The obese and very unhappy looking man who stood to the side of the squash-haired ginger chose then to speak up, "Could you rush some?"

Startled, Kevin quickly turned to him before saying, "Ye-yessir." adding his response into the room.

"Ah, okay," he started with a downtrodden sigh. Keeping his dietary restrictions in mind he told the lady, "I'll just have a dry salad on whole wheat."

The man stepped forward to begin Kevin's order. Kevin strolled to the register, just now coming down from being flustered. He paid the man the correct sum after his order was bagged. The man put his change in the donation box like he was nicely asked to do. By the time the geek got to where the others had taken spots for theirselves Kevin could see that most were already halfway through with their purchases. It was Shade and Ell who had the most to consume and therefore; the longer.

Kevin sat next to Shade and took out his sub. Shane lowered his gaze which now held negativity. He took a bit more time chewing and after swallowing said, "Are you going to be eating like a starving model your whole life?"

Rose looked up and then looked at Kevin, "These won't make you fat," she assured and then stood to reveal a tiny, flat tummy beneath her knit turtle neck.

Feeling down at the same time as envious of after visualizing her perfect belly, the vigilant looked down.

"I eat here all the time and nothing happens to me," she added.

Hearing that only had Kevin feeling worse. Not that anyone noticed, though. Kevin was already fat so it wasn't just keeping fat off that he desired, he wanted the fat he already had to lessen, too.

"That's because you're Asian, sweetie," Shane said before catching her hand in his.

Shade didn't utter a word. Instead, he turned back to his meatless sub and took a large bite of one of his foot long a Kevin's money had bought him. Savoring the array of cheeses arranged on the bread that he'd had added to his choice he listened to his music and otherwise waited for a conversation topic to come along that interested him enough to make him want to speak. Shade was the quiet-type and though he didn't speak too much and many times did prefer not to didn't mean he had no desire for communication. He did; however, find, years ago, that he enjoyed the the company of Shane, who was his best friend, Ell, Kevin, and Daze.

"What happened, by the way," the end heard. Rose's voice seemed to be directed towards him so he let the ear bud fall from his ear and turned his head to where she was properly sitting.

Mindful of the question he'd heard, Shade pointed to his face. He saw the cute girl nod.

"Yeah, did someone beat you up?"

Shade nodded, "Yeah. I was knocked to the floor and repeatedly attacked," he said pretty bluntly.

Rose hissed, "It must have really hurt."

"It did," Shane confirmed and stretched open the collar of his third-eye shirt. A big, blatantly painful, red mark was revealed. Rose dipped her head down and touched her lips to the blackened spot where the blood was trapped beneath the skin.

"How did you get that," Kevin asked as he eyeballed the aftermath of the abuse, "I thought you said the guard helped you out."

"He did. I ran to Shade when I first saw him and Wes' fist smacked across my neck before the security dude immediately tazed him," Shane stated as a matter of a fact-ly.

"Five more minutes, Rose," the group heard the manager warn.

"Okay, sir," Rose replied.

Ell took a sip of her drink before looking at Shane, "You're lucky it wasn't your mouth."

"I know. That's why I intentionally avoided it. I'd be comatose if I didn't."

Rose took the last bite of her footlong and begun balling up her trash. She slid the used wrappers into the bag they came in and got up to take the waste papers to the bin. Shortly after she left the table Kevin's stomach grumbled. Ell saw that Kevin had finished eating.

With her eyes stiffly squinted Ell said, "See, I told you you should eat more today." without looking at him.

"No you didn't," Kevin's eyes shot to the still-eating girl after he paused.

"It was implied," Shane stated and stuck up a flat hand, Ell high-fived him. Kevin's stomach continued to growl and Kevin hindered his oncoming sigh.

Right after Shade stuck his hand in the ice water he'd gotten Shane moved his blue eyes to face him while taking on a look of concern.

"What's wrong, man, you need a hospital?"

Shade clenched his teeth to help tolerate the pain, "No," he replied, "but I need their morphine."

Three of the four friends shared a laugh while Shade groaned to focus off of the pain.

.

Now it was twilight and the getting skies along with the cool air from the chilling breeze aided Kevin by calming him as the four were just then passing by several signs of what were gang, gang affiliated, or at least delinquent activity in the forms of broken windows of both shops and homes, stray bricks, graffiti, and a number of boarded up buildings and houses that were all across Allen and Stave Street. In those passing moments, Kevin was and had been frustrated for quite sometime. Earlier Kevin had lost control and snapped at Shane and his friends, knowing he could self only be a bit of a hothead completely over-looked the minor outburst he had after being asked to pull over for snacks. Kevin had apologized and let them all know that it was because his aggravation had been building. He wasn't blamed due to the fact that his friends were understanding enough that they knew everyone had something that plagued them. Being sympathetic enough they let it all go. The anger he regretfully claimed he could've had a better hold on, apparently had he not been paying devoting so much attention to the road, was short-lived, withering away at a fast pace.

"Okay, I'm on Orlo now. Where am I supposed to go," Ell heard Kevin ask.

"Drive straight for another two blocks and then make a right. He said there will be an all brick stand that had an all black six on it," Shade assisted.

The ginger was in a hurry to be done with his job as chauffer and go home. _'What could perks be?'_ he mused. Fortunately, he'd already carefully helped Ell pick the dye she liked most. He took her the directions he was given and when he spotted two strangers from a distance by a dented and faded black six on a tall brick structure he slowed down, beginning to sigh in relief as he did. He parked close to the positions of the two strangers and out of the two of them; a white girl with warm light-brown hair in a tube top and a tattered, ornate skirt and a man with mocha brown hair in a casual charcoal jacket, it was the man who approached. When he had neared the car enough, Ell detected his two differently colored eyes. Shade opened the door before sliding closer to Shane as he closed in.

When he began pulling a drug-bag from his charcoal wind blocker. Ell thanked the heavens that the back windows were tinted and the fact that looking like a nerd-couple gave them an inconspicuous coverage considering cops. From the rearview mirror, Ell watched as the dealer rolled a blunt. Kevin's head was to the side, his neck slack and his eyes gently closed. Irked by the silence and assuming her gingered friend was in a slumber, Ell decided to start communicating with the guy.

"So, how long have you been doing this?"

The man looked up, knowledge of a dark green eye and the other a rich brown became known and Ell looked on in decent admiration.

"I'm not the actual dealer, she is," he stretched out his arm and pointed to the girl who sat outside on the slim patch of grass in front of the aged brick structure. When Ell looked out, from what she could tell, the girl seemed to be interested in whatever was in the grass.

"I just do the delivery work to help her out, but ah, a little over two years now."

Ell nodded, telling him she comprehended and watched as he spread out the finely ground weed along the inside of the opened cigar paper. He stopped, momentarily and asked that the light be switched on since it was dark outside and the darkly tinted windows were nothing beneficial. Shade leaned forward and slid the light switch to the right. He pushed his body back and slumped into the black leather seat again.

"Oh, yikes," the man Shade and Shane knew was Alex was heard uttering directly after the light came on which allowed his deep voice to be heard yet again.

"There was a shard of glass in there from in my pocket, wouldn't want that would we?"

Shane nodded and lit another menthol. Licking the blunt, Alex, who was knelt down, looked up to see Ell watching him.

"Aye," he greeted, "You wanna join us," Alex was thoughtful, considerate enough to try to include Ell. "Don't worry," he said, "It won't hurt you. Really, it's an herbal medicine. It actually treats cancer."

Ell watched Shane nod with a goofy smile on his face before he coughed into his balled fist.

Though she was a tad skeptical at first, after mulling the information over she trusted Alex's statement on the subject which lead to her final decision of granting herself permission to participate in the partaking of the plant.

"Well, okay," she told Alex.

Shane wooed her decision and began applauding. Shade and Alex joined in, waking the sleeping Kevin. The ginger looked out the window and for a small, passing moment became caught up in the approaching nightfall. The darkening sky interested Kevin. The puffs of clouds that had crowded the twilight sky before he'd nodded off and fully succumbed to his state of being spent now a deep grey, the sky was tinged with hints of purple. It looked magnificent. Like a gothic aurora sky. Now, the murky horizon had caught his eye and he lay there, still, watching the remaining low-light fade away.

"You wanna hit this," the mocha-haired brunette, Alex questioned, referring to the blunt.

Kevin took the liberty of shaking his head. Later, Kevin watched the thin blunt be passed to Ell. He was in a bit of shock when she accepted it, taking it in between her two fingers and then holding it up by her lips. He suppressed a true snicker when she was forced into her coughing fit.

"You alright," Alex asked, wearing a questioning look. Ell's reply was a simple nod as she persisted her attempt of trying to will away the fit. Then she glanced back to see Alex watching her. His deep green eye and dark, well-groomed beard caught her attention and gave her an idea. Quickly, she fished her old cell from her pocket and held up her phone.

"May I," she asked with a lightly pressured voice.

"Yeah," Alex confirmed her suspicions and without smiling struck a pose worthy of a two-year contract.

After she returned the flip-phone to her pocket, Alex leaned forward and switched off the light. The middle-man took the blunt held out for him from Shade and took a long drag before twirling what was left of it in his two fingers.

"So," he said to regain attention before he sat up and left the blunt in the care of Ell. As she slowly inhaled the calming smoke Alex got what he wanted; Shane and Shade's eyes were on him, granting him their full and undivided attention. "anyone buying this," he asked as he looked from grey to blue. Shade slipped into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. (A/N: And in that moment, Shade became a size-shifter and suddenly naked.)

"If you buy the bag with shake she'll only charge you ten. I already made her more than enough off this batch anyway."

Shade nodded, taking the deal. Alex unzipped his jacket and went on to unzip one of his inner jacket pockets. Then, he proceeded to add the said bag of marijuana in the line of sight of his three acquaintances.

Shade repocketed his currency and pulled out two bills. He handed the money to Alex. Before leaving, he deposited a good sized bud onto Ell's palm and insisted Kevin take a perk ten to ease his mind. Reluctantly he accepted the pill.

Alex left after he handed off a pill to Kevin, but not without giving the spice-brunette his number and telling her that one day, if she agrees to hang out with him, that he understands how he could easily lose some money.

Kevin laughed before he started the lengthy drive back to the campus.

During a pit-stop at a gas station, and with the back doors open to clear out their previous hotbox, Shane took over the wheel. That definitely affected Kevin with a good attitude and much relief. The brunette dropped Ell and the ginger off a block from dorm 3, saving himself the trouble of dimming the brights. Kevin collected the bags of hair products Ell had selected and shut the door.

Climbing the staircase, the halls of the all-girls' dorm were unrecognizable and soundless. The two entered Ell's room and, for fear of waking the sleeping bundle on the pink bed, the friends took off their shoes. Ell walked over to the old shelf next to her bed and hid the bud she was given behind her bellflower plant. Moving to the desk by her window, tawny-eyes locked on the leather office chair, she soon clutched the top of it with her fingers and rolled it over to her bed. As she was setting up the temporary placement of her chair Kevin was by the bed, raking the five items from the bags.

"So, what did you want to talk about," Kevin whispered.

Ell sat down and replied, "Let's get started on my hair first."

Kevin obliged Ell's request after she ran her fingers through her braid. She had wanted to brush it out in order to make things easier for Kevin and so her hair didn't accidentally come out wack.

Now, after brushing through her hair, that Ell was prepped and the dents were soft enough to work with Kevin unscrewed the tube of dye. He pierced the sanitation-assured safety cover with a paper clip and squeezed the white cream of bleach into the milky grey mixing bowl. While Ell waited patiently for Kevin to get the mixture fully prepared Kevin added the developer and one of the packets of oil to the cream in the bowl. Doing well to stir it all together, he tossed the paperclip into the trash can by Ell's old bookshelf.

"How do you want it?"

Ell leaned to the side and picked up a magazine that lay one the bottom row of books. She flipped a few pages and showed him a picture of a plain Gucci model.

"I want them all through my hair like her's but I don't want them to be so chunky. Just, like only as fat as half a finger and if you could, try to make it look natural."

Kevin nodded, "Okay."

As they waited for the developer to do it's thing, the two spent their time mocking the _don't_ styles and laughing at Ell's funny commentary about a few of the model's straight-chopped bangs.

Kevin stood from his indian-style position and got to work on her hair. He finished the slightly tedious task of painting the bleach on her thick strands and dropped the brush into the bowl. He liked to to think he did a good job on her hair, he had not much to say about the crinkled hair foil that he'd balled at the ends, but remembering how he had blended the additions of bleach-coating on and under her layers he gave himself credit and hoped it satisfied her.

While they waited on the bleach to take full effect, Ell had eased her adamant friend into aiding himself with the perk he was given as he skimmed through a book containing a differing take on Jekyll and Hyde. Sometime later, and drugged, Kevin brought up that it was time for her to wash out the dye. Ell agreed and the two got up to enter the small bathroom right after.

The light was on and the door was closed, Ell sat down on the tile floor and stretched her neck back, letting her hair spill into the tub. Kevin sat on the toilet lid and turned the water on. He stuck two chubby fingers im the running water, testing the changing temperature. Eyes lidded, he further occupied himself by watching Ell take the three inch foils from her hair as he awaited the lukewarm water to become warm enough for Ell to use to rinse.

Pinky gently atop her forehead, Kevin's way of protecting her musky tawny eyes from becoming poisoned with dye, Ell rubbed the cream out of her hair. She excused her friend from her bathroom for privacy to shower and walked in on Kevin's face taking up residence on the carpet. He lifted his head when she laughed and saw something rather unusual. Ell's glasses were off, her hair, which he hadn't ever guessed was wild and curly, was dripping water droplets, and her skin was light and sort of nice, slightly scarred, but nice nonetheless. Yes, as she stood there in her champagne robe and black silk pajama bottoms, the always under-average Ell actually looked sort of pretty. Her eyelashes were a deep brown and noticeable, her chubby face was naturally somewhat elegant and Kevin could tell, now that she was standing, that what she had been camouflaging with those loose blouses was a larger-set hourglass.

"What are you staring at," Ell asked, detecting a clear sight of her male friend who's head drooped back to the floor.

"You're not good at makeup, are you?"

Ell smiled, it was softly tinged with veiled laughter, "Or that pill is messing with your head," she messily began braiding her hair into a single braid.

"It is," he said, honesty creeping into his tone halfway through, "But no, that's you," he told her with a small masked smile, content tinging his voice.

Cheeks light pink over what she had put off as simple flattery, she tied off her braid and let it fall over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," she said, "Come smoke this outside with me and I'll tell you what happened last night."

Kevin moped on discontent, but to the hand offered to him he obliged and followed her out when she was ready.

Standing under a large oak tree outside, Kevin tried and failed to roll the blunt. She took it back and rolled it by herself. Smiling at the olivey-irised ginger in triumph, she started to dry the blunt with her lighter while she continued to watch Kevin amuse himself with the rest of the dark green, crystally redhaired bud.

"So, about earlier," she stated, earning herself Kevin's eyes on her, "While you and I were taking, someone came by my room looking for Nazz because he thought he'd find his missing girlfriend with her." Kevin nodded in understanding, so she continued, content growing, "Anyway," her eyes brightened, she couldn't help but smile, and her voice turned a bit giddy, "He had, seriously like, white hair. It was actually _vanilla_! He had to have been born with it.. He was buff and he had these really amazing _electric_ ," a soft, airy gasp was amix her voice, "-blue eyes! He was so handsome, but like I said he has a girlfriend and she a cheerleader, really pretty, too... I'll never get that chance."

Kevin looked from her to the stars, "They could always break up.."

Ell growled quietly in frustration like he understood nothing, "Yeah, but.. I'm no prize," she stated sorrowly in a tone that said, 'So, I'm just going to let this one go.' Holding out the used blunt, she told Kevin, "Here, try this! It tastes good."

When the moments of prodding and refusal got old, Kevin swiped the offered blunt from Ell and took his first hit.

In the room again, Ell climbed into bed and tossed the brown blanket on top of her friend who quickly covered his body with it.

It was twenty after seven in the morning when the racket of a set alarm broke through the silence, waking the two young women within the room's boundaries. Nazz jaunted awake and during her rapid rush to the bathroom to tame her large bed head, she stepped on whoever the large lump in between her and her roommate's bed was. She didn't mutter a word, she only glared in the brunette's direction and continued her path to the mirror. Unaware that the person was male, the blonde walked past Ell's desk and to her dresser before stripping her body of her shorts and then her tank-top.

Ell glanced down to see that Kevin had yet to wake.

Dressed in a beige lace, mini tube-dress and a pair of rich brown flats that were perfect for Autumn, Nazz strolled out the door. Outside, and with a huff, the blonde took the phone from her purse and dialed Nathan's number.

"Hey, what's up," he gleefully asked from the other line.

"I need your help with something," she said, voice darkly hinted.

"On my way," he replied cheerfully.

* * *

 **The next chapter contains sexual content. You have been warned.**


	6. 13

"Hey, you need a ride," John called out into the night, his path of vision straight across from the girl who stood in front of a bench, over by the street's light.

Whoever she was she had shiny honey-blonde hair that hung to the middle of her waist, her yoga pants were grey, black beneath her tum, and her cotton sweater black. She was carrying her dark green messenger bag and her small, well-shaped legs, which were far from filling-out her pants, were what had caught his eye.

She turned and looked at him, looking so pretty to John as she stood there, "Its only just past seven thirty," she replied, her voice an airy soprano. She had fathomed that she was being offered to be taken home because of the other's worry due to the fact that it was dark and she was female, "I've done this over fifty times, thank you, I don't need it."

John relaxed his arm out the window, her feminine voice was making him feel manly, "Well, uh.. Since it's early, you wanna go somewhere? Smoke? I can get you some if you'd like."

The girl put her hands down beneath her stomach, holding her right over her left; a formal antic. She hadn't gotten the idea that his act of kindness unto her was something of honor, "I don't smoke," she told him in order to politely refuse the gift he'd reasonably granted.

John pushed further as he watched what appeared to be dark turquoise eyes, "How about a date, then?"

The honey-blonde giggled, "You sure don't want that," she questioned, completely surprising him.

John was taken back, _'A girl like her,'_ he shouted his exclamation, mentally, _'Who would've thought..., I can get a girl like_ that _?'_

He grinned as he saw her slowly stalking forward. She halted only five feet from the door of his car and bent her neck down. Staring in his eyes, she watched him.

John's cheeks pinkened only slightly, "Well, I was going to get to know you first," he said, not taking his eyes off of her's.

She took a step forward as she threw out a flaunt, "It's okay," she said, catching the apologetic undertone from his voice, "To be honest, I had the same idea."

Her reply threw him off quickly.

He was stunned. He ran his fingers through his hair and decided to act chill. Trying to play it cool he stated, "You sure do not look like the kind of girl."

" _Hah_ ," she replied as she reflected on her appearance whilst trying to accurately calculate the opinion of how John must've seen her, "Well, maybe the others just haven't tried it."

John sat confused, especially at what she'd said last. She said it and though that did apply to the 'it' she had said it just didn't seem right. No, kind of off, really. Though it wasn't fitting together correctly, the brunette chose to continue on, "I haven't had many girls.. _None_ like you. Look, I'm just trying to get you.. To get, well, with you. I don't know what you're really doing, seems like you might be playing games, I'm just trying to get a date, ya know ' _it_ '," he said before looking from the left to the right, "If you don't think I'm good looking enough and think it's funny.."

The girl openly laughed softly, "Get me," she exclaimed her question, "You _can_ get a girl like me," she said sexily and his eyes became wider, "Let me try that again, are you sure you don't want _that_?"

His eyes went wider and he stared before he grinned widely. His voice had a sizeable hint of pride as he uttered, " _Ohhh._ If you're sure, then go ahead and get in. We won't be going far from here."

After a few minutes of silence later John decided to speak. He'd been watching her from side-glances as he drove, blocks in their city passing by, "So, uh, what's your name," John asked, his voice just above a whisper.

She turned to look at him, "Ashley," she said back.

John softly crept towards his kitchen whilst Ashley just stayed in the spot she'd stopped in. Dark red paint evenly coated the walls, there was a dark molding of wood that covered half the wall, it was simple; vertical, slim wood pieces aligning the bottom half of each wall in the living room. As water could be heard running, Ashley mused that the place's paint-job hadn't been cheap. As a candle flickered from a little square spot near one of the walls Ashley could see John's roommate staring at her with his brown eyes. Ashley waved her hand and suppressed a sending a giggle into the night. The man on the couch took his time before waving back.

John returned into the living room area whispering, "It might be somewhat cheap, but here, bought it at kroger for fourth dollars."

Ashley took the presented wine glass from his hand, she waved her wrist round and round at the wine bottle, John smirked at the thought that she wouldn't be needing the whole bottle. With his empty glass in hand and the blonde sipping at the wine she was given, John turned around and started up the stairs before motioning that she follow.

The man on the couch gave her a thumbs up and the blonde waved as she followed after the man who'd brought her home.

The warming flames flickering, lighting his room, came as no surprise to the petite girl who strolled into what could only be assumed to be John's room as it was late on a cold November night. There was a kitchen chair in his room with three legs against the wall that held many school books. Ashley ambled to it and put her messenger bag atop the books.

John patted atop the bed he sat on and Ashley smiled, carrying her wine glass over to the bed with her. She slipped of her jacket while John poured himself a glass of wine. Ashley looked up and blissful blue-green met with playful brown, John smiled as he downed a swallow of wine.

"So, we doin' this," John asked, deciding to check.

Ashley nodded before she let the rest of the wine in her glass slip down her throat. John nodded slowly before taking away her glass of wine and refilling her glass before he handed it back to her.

John swallowed the rest of the wine in his glass before he set the glass away from himself, "Should I have made you food or anything?"

Ashley shook her head as she curiously scanned the room. The ice cold air she'd felt on her legs was coming from the cracked window; a window that had hinges. She hoped she wouldn't have to feel that. Though the school Ashley had moved to from her home-state, out west, was up North, the blue-eyed blonde detested the cold.

She dreaded feeling the chills of the winter's air on her thin layer of skin.

Quickly, Ashley drank away the deep red liquid she had been slowly drinking and slipped off her sweater before shimmying over to the pillows and laying down on her back.

John took off his socks and threw his jacket onto the floor before he crawled over and propped himself on top of the lying girl.

Doe orbs dove far into the depths of her mixture of greenish-blue spheres. In that very moment those beautiful ocean eyes were his potion; his muse. Swiftly, he took the empty glass from her hand and sat it down on the messy end table before devoting his attention back on the girl's eyes. He gazed on through his craving, half lidded pupils, watching her eyes' rave in excitement as he rubbed her gently through her pants. Anticipation was in her eyes as he slid his pants down his firmed, tanned legs.

"You can do whatever you want," he heard her say and he smiled, mentally.

"I intend to," he replied huskily.

With multiplying difficulty, the brunette rocked his hips forward and back deeply, acutely, and slowly. He soaked himself in the satisfaction of both her eyes flashing and the deliciousness of the now moist young woman beneath his considerably unfinished pelvis. What he loved more, though, what he was longing for proved to be supplied as her eyes begged. As a gentle tease he guided two fingers up her pale and dainty unclothed legs before suddenly sticking his fingers into her purple-lace g-string. Unhindered eyes increased as a reaction to surprise and John loved every minute of it.

As the blonde's rosy face started to pale, she propped herself up, "I _love_ this," she told him, there was honestly that forced self-pride into the brunette in her eyes.

"That's because I'm loving it, too." An act of proof was taken, the man stretched the webbing betwenst his fingers and entered her slippery, loosened slit and, at the same time, continued to deeply rub his other across her reddening clit.

He minded not that her vaginal area had been previously tampered with. John, as a whole, was beginning to bed for her and it almost had him grinning with happiness that it looked like she was begging for 'him' already. John? John was more than ready to enter her. Dipping down his head, he kissed her on her forehead, a move he had yet to do before. A move he's never felt any other girl was deserving of before.

"What do you want?"

A bit of confusion became visible within each of her eyes and then realization, "Anything," she boldly answered.

He locked his pensive eyes within her's as his mouth dropped slightly. Yes, that meant she was truly _his_ maiden. Looking at her, though, he almost got lost enough to pout. Her form was feminine and perfectly formed, his was honestly not at all what he hoped it to be; matter not however, each were to be joined. He watched as her hand slid up her shirt and then her bra, eyes displaying that she was obviously yearning for more pleasing. She gave her nipple a slow and soft squeeze, her eyes showed a sure reaction and the brunette loved the tease. Not wanting to keep her away any longer he, with haste, removed his boxers and slid 'himself' inbetween her soft, well-aligned walls.

He loved the way she never took her eyes off him and she would _never_ forget how his eyes never left hers even though she didn't much care.

John grunted against her and pulled back. He didn't regret the pain brought to his back soon after he knelt downwards to kiss the neckline she'd easily prepared. Her mom was low she decidedly rocked back and forth against the fingers that were becoming too small.

"Hey," she forced out, a breathy moan leaving her mouth along with her word, "u-ah, J-John.."

He who was going into his own world had his attention caught. John raised his head up from her chest and looked at her. Since skin already radiating a glow and emitted a display of rosy blood flow he felt apologetic that he was keeping her waiting.

"Yeah," he asked breathlessly.

"M-more, please?"

He looked at her and then bent down and kissed her. A tear trailed down his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Ashley's eyes were wide. She placed her hands on his chest. The smile she gave was soft and lovely, definitely something satisfying, "No. I should be, really," ahead said to his doe eyes.

All of a sudden the young woman began to do moves that made John begin to cry, "I tried pilattes once. They were fairly easy. I mastered them in almost no time at all. You're positive you don't want me to take over for you," she uttered out through breathless moans.

With what she and her grinding was doing to his cock, maybe he did. Decidedly, John flipped their positions only to allow her list for an orgasm to be fulfilled. Due to grinding and feelings of necessity, back scratches so hard that blood was drew ensued. Before John blacked out, Ashley oozed hot, wet cum. As he came he watched her shoulders slump.

Spent, as was she, John grabbed her and brought her light-weight form over to his side.

He whispered loving phrases of his own into her ear as he held her in his arms until sleep over-took him.

John awoke, turning over in bed, away from the burning-bright light of the sun gleaming onto his eyes from his window. Abruptly, an important thought occurred to him; the girl from last night! He couldn't help but smile as he thought of her. He turned back over in his bed, saying her name and searching all through his bed for the beautiful ocean-eyed blonde he'd brung home. Sitting up in bed after finding only emptiness and cloth of his bedding he pried his sleepy eyes open and looked all around his room for a clue.

Her bag that she'd left on his school books was gone, he felt a sensation of horror manifest inside himself. Thinking it all over, he took a guess that maybe, just maybe she was downstairs cooking. Yeah, that must be it, he'd had girls do that before. He sniffed the air, unfortunately finding no smell in the air he thought it was best to call on one of his roommates.

Since he knew Ellis, the only one who paid any rent on his and his best friends' house was at work he decided to call out Wes' name.

"Yeah," he heard Wes' throaty, deep voice call back.

So, that defeated the so-called possibility of his friend taking her out somewhere for supplies.

John's brown orbs dripped liquid as he sat there. Hearing Wes' potent footsteps stomping up his stairs he, all too quickly rushed over to his dresser. After grabbing and pulling on a pair of brown boxers he sat back in bed right before the other brunette entered and stood in his open doorway.

"Yeah," he heard Wes ask as the other man stared at John.

Only John's lower portion was masked by the comforter on his bed, his chest-hair showed, the darker brunette didn't mind it, just kept looking John in the eyes.

"D-did you see a girl leave this morning?"

Wesley nodded before quirking a dark brow, "Yeah, why?"

John smacked the bed in anger as his face reddened. He brought his covered knees up to his face before he sorrowfully lowered his head to them.

"W-wait," he said after raising his head in hope, "Did she say she'd be back after classes?"

Wes sighed, half-heartedly, "Its Saturday, dude," the skinnier one said as he further entered the room and sat down by the fire-place, at the end of John's bed.

"She said to tell you that you guys are just friends," Wes told him as he scooted over and placed a hand on the knee of his best friend.

"It'll get better," Wes said, assuringly.

John, furious, sat up before slamming his fist through the plaster of the wall. Wes didn't budge. John then went for the half-empty bottle of wine that was beside his bed. He took a long swig, forgetting to lurch at the sour taste.

"Calm down, man," Wes told John with his hand up, gingerly, "I'm sure it'll get better."

Wes said and John threw him a defiant glare. There was a deep and sore pain in his chest, it was throbbing and Wes, though his best friend, well more like while his best friend, dare have the power, the lack of sympathy to say that rather than try to talk with him?

Wes slipped his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, the sound of the crinkling page caught the shirtless man's attention. He peered up to see a folded page of notebook paper in the pale Wesley's hand.

"Here, she left this," Wes said while he extended his clothed arm.

John took the paper from his hand, a tear dropping onto the grey comforter's outer layer. Eyes piqued with undeniable positivity, John opened up the paper. Spying he number and feeling a significant let-down as he realized she didn't leave a note that said she'd come back nor an address he sighed significantly.

"What's wrong," Wes asked and John just shrugged before shaking his head, "We can talk about it," Wes suggested in hope that it'd assist his long-time friend.

John sighed again before saying, "I think.. I think I fell for 'er, man," John uttered to Wes in a soft, regretful tone of voice.


	7. 14

Thursday Happenings

John awoke to the morning light with a start. He moaned openly into the darkness of the room.

"That dream again," Wes asked, aloud, startling the idle brunette who whipped his head towards the open doorway.

Empty and containing beer and liquor bottles were scowered all across John's room. Some were even on the bed, this was nothing new to the friend of the brunette.

John nodded before grasping his throbbing forehead. Luckily, as he often had, Wesley Shwartz, John's loyal, very trustworthy, and thankfully devoted friend had come prepared. Wes tossed the aspirin onto the bed, expertly.

John reached for the bottle that was directly in front of him, "Thanks, man," he said as he sighed miserably.

"You staying home today, again," Wes asked.

John nodded before he took hold of one of the water bottles that had collapsed on the table aside his bed and took a long swig to down his pills. Littering bottles atop his bed clinked together and rolled as the slightly husky-set brunette moved in his bed.

"Will you stay here, too," John asked sorrowfully. He longed for some sensitivity in the form of communication that one of his two most appreciated friends usually could compensate. There was hope amix his muttered words.

Wes lowered his head before shaking it back and forth, "Sorry, I've got a test today in two classes," Wes stated, "I can get out early but before then I can't do you any good."

John sighed; dejected.

"I can call Car for ya, though," Wes informed his friend and watched as the miserable brunette nodded. Wesley returned his nod with an amused smile and knowing eyes, causing John to wear a look of confusion. John caught on.

"No," John commanded lowly as he shook his head, " _Noo_ ," he said louder as Wes continued to stifle his growing humor.

Wes started to say something, but John, who was in no mood for any bs said, "Ma _n_ ," with a firm shake of his neck.

Wes almost burst into a laugh, but instead stuck his hand up and said, "I was just gonna say I can call Nick ov_."

"Man, keep that goddamn wussy-ass frigging twerp away from my damn home!"

Wes, with the image of the scrawny, lanky loser in his mind burst out laughing. John just smirked.

Still wearing the smirk, though, John lowered the head he'd raised to glare into Wes' eyes to the bed before saying, "You know to never send him, man," seriously.

Wes nodded and told him that it had only been a joke, agreeing that it wasn't really a funny one.

"Yeah, man, call me Carson and go on to school. I'll fucking deal with this shit on my own," John said and Wes saluted him before pulling out his old flip phone and hurriedly texting away at a selected number.

Nazz hung up with her mother, the two still on good, loving terms, and only moments prior Nathan, who was sporting a new bruise that was on his cheek, pulled up by the bench set up between two tall redwood trees. The blonde stood and waved her arm through the air, a simple greeting to her teal-haired friend.

"So," Nat said to Nazz with a gleaming smile as she continued to approach his vehicle.

Nazz tilted her head to the side and cranned her head like she was forming a questioning facial-expression.

"What," she asked, standing at the car. Her tone held positivity, enthusiasm, and a positive incoming sound of curiosity to hear what he had to say.

Nat laughed. The area of his mouth looked goofy as he giggled with his mouth closed, "Well, well, if you don't have something to say, too?"

Nazz laughed and entered the car after posing a showy, leaned back strut.

"Yep," she cheered with the sound of cheer while emitting a bubbly-preppy fashion.

Nathan almost chose to play along, relating to her while going with his own happiness due to her subject but the eager influence of his own undeniably got the better of him.

"Wait, wait-wait," he hollared, his voice contained a sharp, "Me first. Guess what!"

Nazz crossed her arms with a bit of a pout, "Fine."

"I went home feeling all shitty last yesterday, sat down and took Edd's advice. I called some numbers, got in touch with some pretty important people and got my hands on some strings. I'm about to pull them today~," he said, practically singing the last part.

"What did Double D tell you," Nazz asked, seriously confused at what he was planning to do with Rave.

"Double Delicacy told me that for a long, long time our little Rave has been trying to become an actress, so like I said, I called some people and got something to help him out immensely."

"Oh," Nazz uttered, not being able to hinder her disappointment.

"Yeah," Nathan exclaimed, not noticing a thing, "I was thinking if Double D had any idea about what was going on with us that it must work, right? I mean he _is_ like a genius."

"Yeah," Nazz replied, with a hint of a topic-change in her tone. Really, Nazz saw it best not to involve herself on Nathan's topic any further, "so, onto what's going on with me~."

Nat quirked a brow and so, Nazz chose to continue, "I need your help today," she stated and Nat waited for what was to be continued, "You know that girl Aurora?"

"Yeah," Nat said, potent disdain in his voice, "That girl who's always giving you dirty side-eyes in the hallway when she sees you," the gold-eyed male questioned in a knowing tone.

"Mhm," Nazz replied and moved her hand in a circular motion, telling him to go on.

"I hate her," Nat said, crossing his arms over his lean chest, "She's in one of my classes and she always acts like she's so much better than everyone because she's f _i_ ne. I've keyed in on her acting like she's too good to face me while _obviously_ noticing me whenever she's passing back a paper. And I hate that little attitude she has whenever I'm texting in class, minding my own fucking _business_ and I shove a pencil off the desk _accidentally_ and she's all like, _°Yeah, you need to pick that up,°_ ,"

Nazz nodded. Yeah, she knew that some people in the university mistreated Nat because he was so lazy and careless with his movements.

Nazz shook her head before responding, "Yeah I don't like that type either. I hate how she bitches at her boyfriend, too. I always choose to stay out of it, though."

"I'm gonna need your help today, she texted me out of nowhere yesterday challenging me to show up to school in an artistically-nerdy outfit. I accepted because I didn't know that bitch's problem, but I couldn't find anything and decided to wear this. I think it looks nice, don't you?"

Nathan nodded, "Absolutely. You'll beat anything she's got, besides either way you look really classy. Anyway, let me guess, you want me to tell to walk in the school with you, getting everyone's attention on you just to show her through everyone's opinion that you beat her and to stop taking peeksies into your life?"

"Yes! I just think it's really nasty of her. I mean she doesn't know me, she thinks bad of me and I haven't done anything to her so I think it's best to just get that kind of person out of my life. And as soon as possible."

"Right, right," Nat congratulated, "But _I_ was thinking that while we're out we pick up a few things for you to beat her some more. Plus, who says you couldn't use a few good items to flaunt in school, anyway? It's your youth, afterall!"

Nazz smiled, pleasantly paired with a nod, "Too true. These are the best years of your life."

Nat started his car before putting it in drive and adding his foot to the gas pedal.

"Yay! You won't owe me one, I'm going to enjoy you beating her no matter how you go about it."

Nazz nodded, leaning back in her seat while he drove. The idea seemed to be welcoming, it wouldn't be as though she was immature enough to choose it. She'd be able to see that road as it was right across her path, anyway. Smiling, she mused that it could eventually rid the surroundings of her life of Aurora anyhow. Yeah, she'd let herself have her fun however long it lasted.

Nazz sat up and delve into her bag after acknowledgement hit her that Nat had taken the road he uses to drive to get coffee. A true fashionista, she pulled a pair of dainty, leopard print sunglasses with really dark lenses and an abstract rich brown, creamy cafe au lait thick, curved stripes, a thin white stipe in the center and smoky, creamy cafe au lait, too. It was a pull-on scarf that was decorated with slim pink stripes and a slimmer silver stripe next to the pink outlining the white. In the white, up close by the color of creamy cafe au lait there was a small few deep red roses and some black circular spots of black scattered scarcely across the scarf. There was also some perfectly round spots of gold-undertone silver that resembled gems both small and medium designed onto the fabric of the piece. Other than that, the only other thing decorating the scarf which only assisted what the designer had correctly attempted was some wee black polka dots joining with the other garnishing to really grasp onlookers into gaining the knowledge that the scars was a intricate-class chic scarf.

To finish off her look she bunned her long hair and began her light-brown smoky eye makeup.

At the school Nazz exited the car and Nat leaned over, grabbed the paperwork he'd gotten Rave and followed after Nazz after obliviously locking up his car doors.

They entered the school and Nat didn't even have to do anything. He thanked god because his idea of running up to each individual and whispering to them to check Nazz out was starting to seem pretty awkward. People who did and did not know Nazz had already started to compliment her on her ensemble.

Nazz tried her best to thank each fan of her outfit for what they had to say about her outfit and what they said portaining her, too.

Aurora, who Nat didn't miss, standing off to the side in the hallway was having a much different situation. She shot glares at Nazz with her arms crossed. What she'd chosen to wear hadn't gotten her much attention, it seemed.

Nazz, being in a much better mood saw Aurora and happily waved, "Yeah, Aurora, I didn't have anything nerdy to wear today so I just decided to wear this. Sorry I can't, like, compete with you I didn't want to be immature like that."

The people in the surrounding area who heard this burst out laughing.

Aurora, who had on khaki pants, an open-knit sweater that displayed her green, garden camisole that had a philosophical poem on it, big, thick-rimmed glasses heels and had even curled her hair for a messy bun stomped away in a fume.

Nathan laughed at her due to her little fit.

Nathan, feeling that the situation ahead was to be a seriously grave one thought back to the idea, a bit paranoid. It was his second period, theatre arts class, the only one he had with Rave and he had yet to show. In all honesty, the gayly-flamboyant force-joy was somewhat scared of what he was surely to face. Rave had gotten pretty brutal in his refusal towards Nat and frankly it was unnerving. Though he definitely trusted Edd's opinion on the subject he was feeling pretty reluctant to make a further attempt due to Rave's recent adamant behaviors.

It was fifteen minutes into class before Nat started to become really disappointed. Deep down, past his perverse outwardly appearance and his perverted feeling he really liked Rave deep down. He was dispiriting as he thought on about how it would be awfully bad for himself not to be granted a chance. He now understood and saw how he'd screwed up, badly.

His hopes were that he had a chance to try and talk with him after class was over and that he would agree to the arrangement he had in mind. The sound of a few firm knocks could be heard from the door. Bored as usual, Nat directed his attention over towards the sight of the door.

Mrs. Delma, a fit woman in her early thirties strolled over opened the door. It slowly opened to reveal Rave who had a blue slip upon his dark blue binder. Inconsiderate like always, he walked through the doorway and towards his desk, leaving the door wide-open. Mrs. Delma raised her eyebrows in 'really?' manner.

She was a strict woman who didn't stand for attitude, -or, in Rave's case, typical diva-ettiquette.

The woman, who had obtained respect for the individual due to his ambitious nature, called his first name to attract his attention.

After class had ended, and Nat fought himself out of his snooze, Nat excused himself from his seat, hurriedly grabbed his class folder, and bound out the door. He caught up with Rave who was abandoning the area of his locker pretty quickly and, avoiding live obstacles on his way, began to lead himself closer to the puce-haired male.

Gingerly, Nat placed a light hand on Rave's shoulder. Prepared to attack, Rave reered back his first before he spied the significant regret aligning in Nat's eyes. He saw the hand that was up and the innocence seeping through from within Nathan and exhaled air before composing his anger, after he reached out to grab the papers Nathan had held out in front of him.

"This better be good, Goldberg."

Rave turned the papers in his hand, eyes scanning over the typed words that consisted of each of the three contracts as he calculated what was obviously an offer.

"I just thought that since you wanted to become an actress that I'd_," Rave heard Nat say, from his head that was bowed in shame.

" _Who_ told," Rave asked, stoicly bold as his reddish eyes shown from his anger.

"Eh.. Edd.."

"No one is to know this," Rave commanded before glancing down at the contracts again and smiling at them. Suddenly, he shoved one of the contracts towards Nathan's chest, "I can't sing so I won't be needing this.." he said before thoughtfully musing over the others, "Where did you get these," he asked out of curiosity.

"Well, because my mom's an actress I know some people and was able to pretty much debate my way through getting you a modeling contract and an interview with a marvelous-enough director."

Rave nodded before he reread the acting contract, feeling critical as to whether or not it was real since Nat had acquired them with such little time, "I didn't need to know about your mom and I didn't need to be told how you went about getting them. I just need to know whether they're real or not and what the hell your deal is."

"They're real, I got them faxed to my house," he assured, "And to win the chance of becoming both a model and an actor free of charge all you'll be indebted to is a date."

"One date," Rave asked, "That's all, Goldberg?"

Nathan nodded, "Just one date. I've already prerecommended you."

Well, it was nice to know he'd already taken care of a stray detail, "One date, but that's it," Rave said.

Nat light up with a smile and stuck his hand out for a shake, "You won't regret it. Saturday at 1:00 do for you?"

Rave agreed to accept the timing with one minor change of Nathan picking him up at 1:30 on the dot. He supplied an addition to the deal that if not, it'd have to be postponed to the Saturday after and the two miraculously shook hands.

It was just another day in which the almost 9 year-long best friends were together at their usually avoided table with Shade and Shane. Shade was talking about why Shane should decide to come to his concert instead of Shade go to his.

He brought up logical points such as how the bands the concert covered at the concert he was backing made deeper and more righteous points on decency in the world and how some things are wrong while Shane's had revenge at times. It seemed that Shane was a bit laced with contradiction himself in that he was a Buddhist who sought purity and enlightenment.

Between the two of them Shade didn't have much money to spent as he had some stiff dead-beat parents and Shane had been saving up to get his own place.

"I think you should just go to Shade's," Ell pointed out, "It teaches people how corrupt they are while teaching what a person should and shouldn't be in the world. Plus he's said something smarter than you have alot of times."

Shade smiled a rare smile. He turned to the overweight girl and painted her a thank you on his face.

"If we go to a concert, I'm sorry but I don't wanna miss mine."

"That's only the rational thought of a person," Kevin chimed his comment in.

Shane rolled his eyes. It looked pretty damn lame that Shade's lame songs had moral-respect songs had what looked to be little people arguing for it.

"Y'know, I don't even believe in attacking people, but my songs are more enjoyable to get into. Oh, and not many of the bands that have those kinds of things in their lyrics are going to show up so I think you're just arguing with me over your depressing, deep-feeling songs instead of mine that honors the life of others anyway and tells how someone may have just made _that_ kind of mistake about a matter. To hit the nail on the head I just have to say thanks for doing the same thing I'm doing yet finding another matter you latch-wandered into after trying your best to find another way to knock off my argument."

Shane's sharp response pierced through Shade's always masked manor, "Mine also has lighting effects, free-food stands from different cultures, a signed petition for freedom to smoke weed during open-hours and free catering," Shade argued back, firmly.

Shane slapped $500 down on the table while he played with a bill of $100, "$500 I would a night of smoking weed with free food over the music."

Wisely, Shade turned down the offer, "Can't say that, you don't really like my music well enough to hear it for hours."

Shane removed his bill from the table top, the emo continued on as Ell and Kevin finished their meals, "You can always come to mine for the free food and do whatever you want while you listen to music off your playlist."

Kevin finished off his last carrot and stood to throw away his meal. Ell had picked a healthy lunch today. A hearty garlic-hummus salad with an olive-bean spread combined into chilled herbal Quinta, a bowl of lentil and mushroom soup in a see through broth of tomato guts, a cap full of onion juice, two cap fulls of garlic, savory mushroom juice with Cheyenne pepper carrot and broccoli chunks with some marinated chunks of white meat chicken, a strawberry banana and rice pudding, a tiny cup of peas, a almond butter rosemary bread sandwich with artichoke dip and jam spread, a granola bar and a fruit salad. Kevin had only chosen to buy an apple, a broccoli, carrot, asparagus, and black bean salad he had made. He wasn't eating much, he hoped Ell who proved to be a healthier-minded person wasn't the type to take action against his unideal choices. Ell ate the last bite of her rice pudding and grabbed her granola bar, her scrap papers and the water canteen she'd brought with her and followed Kevin to the exit of the lunchroom.

The two got out of the closed-off area and began to near the gym. If he found it great enough to speak of Kevin would say he felt proud of Ell for choosing to eat healthy for herself. What was piquing his question was actually his wonder of how Ell had obtained enough currency to cover the cost of her new dining capabilities.

Kevin turned his head towards her, "Hey, Ell, how did you pay for your new food choices?"

"Oh, my mom always sends me money for food," she said as if it wasn't a big deal for her.

Kevin thought over her reply and realized it was good. The two entered the gym and Ell headed over to the room with the treadmills. She said she was going to do fifteen minutes on the treadmill before going over and using another machine after her running session was completed. Kevin had chosen to work on his whole body so he was opting for one of the yoga mats to lay against.

After lowering himself onto his back he slowly did a sit-up. It wasn't so bad, wasn't too hard. He did the next thirty slowly and gradually, but he was able to correctly attain his goal. He'd even kept himself in shape.

Sweat was dripping from the ginger as he did his 200th sit-up. His arms were a bit sore and it had taken him alot of work, something he didn't regret. It was his best assumption that if he continued to work out each day he'd have a much better body. One that fortunately wouldn't get him mocked.

Kevin raised himself off the mat and grabbed it, dragging it as he walked he neared the room Ell was in. After thinking it over he felt it'd be a better idea if he worked out with her.

She was a different story, though. Where Kevin hadn't emitted much sweat, Ell definitely had. The ponytailed girl was dripping sweat from all over as she continued to keep her pace on the machine she was using. Her sweatband was soaked and he, in all honesty, felt proud of her for working out.

She'd really did the best thing; switching to eat healthily and also exercising for her health.

Kevin set the mat out over the floor and, after deciding to do fifty crunches, he got back on his back.

"Hey, Ell, how's it feeling?"

"It's alright," she said with a few breathless huffs, "I think I'm going to do this a couple times a week, actually."

"That's great," Kevin told her as he steadied his shaky movements.

Ell turned around to look at him and smiled. As far as she knew Kevin hadn't ever crunched before. He wasn't doing a bad job, either.

Soon after she thought it over Ell decided it'd be good if she and Kevin worked out more often. If it meant that much to him she'd make some time to add some more positivity in his life.

"Hey, I'm thinking about going on a run this Saturday, you wanna join?"

"Sure, if you'll help me with my sit-ups! My abs are going to be soo sore."

"Yeah, I'll do some, too," Ell said thinking it would be a good opportunity for her.

Kevin continued his crunches, he'd already had it in mind to do one hundred push-ups after finishing his set of crunches and after the arm work-outs he was going to do sixty squats. He thought that would be enough for the day, he'd already set himself a goal to work through. He was going to do it no matter how much it hurt.

"Hey, Ell, how are you going to have time to shower?"

"I'm going to stop ten minutes before third period and visit the showers."

Kevin nodded, understanding that that was probably the best idea.

Mot too long later, Kevin finished his fiftieth crunch, his middle worn sore, and began to get into a push-up position. With his back straight and his hands directly beneath his shoulders, he started pushing himself down. It took him only three seconds before he'd pushed himself down enough. His nose was meeting with the bottom of the mat and he held himself in the position.

Watching as Ell slowed the speed on the machine before turning the key, getting off of the treadmill and venturing over to the stairclimber Kevin did another push-up.

After speeding up, Kevin's goal of one hundred push-ups was attained. Next, his aim for completing sixty squats was upon him. They were his least favorite and he was sure they'd be the most painful. He put his back to the wall and separated his feet just like he was supposed to. Twenty squats later and he was proud to see results.

Thank god he'd worn shorts that day. It wasn't anything too fantastic, but his thighs were glistening, it was evidence that his legs had gotten a work-out already. He did the last of his set of squats and took a breather. The ginger's inner thighs were defiantly burning with pain.

Ell ended her session on the stairclimber and took the freshly filled canteen of water from Kevin's hand who'd thought to help her out. On their way to the showers Kevin was handed his bag of school clothes from Ell's plastic gym bag.

Ell waved a farewell to Kevin as she backed into the showers. After setting up her shower supplies in the shower she stripped herself of her outfit and disposed of it in a zip lock bag. Standing under the flowing stream of water, the spice-brunette inhaled the smell of cinnamon, passion fruit, hazel nut, and persimmons. Her shampoo reminded her of Autumn and after squeezing some onto her palm she added the substance to her hair. The inverted way she massaged her scalp as she coated her roots with the blended substance felt nice and she reveled in the musky smell of her shampoo.

She'd brought along with her the potent scent of white tea with jasmine and Rose flower for body wash. To her it was more of a morning scent, but it was what she used most often. After she'd rinsed her body off, she as she always did, spritzed her long locks with a bottle of rosemary oil and rose water paired with the scent of English lavender. She massaged it through her scalp before she tossed her hair to the side and braided her hair while she stood out from the shower, covered by a dark red towel.

Edd, who was curious about the two deaths that had been discovered recently was walking to L3. L3 was the cheerleader's locker room area and he was going there for he heard a rumor that one girl possibly knew something about one of the deaths. Apparently, the girl had made a statement to involved police that she saw someone with one of the victims the day before he was found dead.

It was ten minutes prior to cheer leading practice and Edd had hope for himself to come across the right girl. He entered the gym and saw a few girls. He walked over to the girl with the angled-bob since she was the least likely to interrupt. She was sitting cross-legged over a mat on the floor staring at her cell phone, simply texting.

"Greetings, miss," Double D said to Myra with his hand lowered. It was within her reach.

Myra's green orbs raised from her cell to look at Edd. Without shaking his hand she questioned him, "Yes, what do you need?"

"Well, personally I'm in your area because I heard that one of the girls on the squad was able to detect who one of the men who has died were with before he passed."

Myra shook her head, "Then you're going to want to try over there," Myra informed, a finger pointing directly at a tall girl across the room who was running in place, "Her name is Mila and she already told everyone what this one girl did.. Telling us we should refrain from hanging out with her from now on until we get answers."


	8. 15

The ravenette had walked up to Mila Lakin while she was doing her work-outs. She, like most people, had needed some assistance with upping her chemistry skills and therefore had been tutored by Edd during the beginning of the year. She'd smiled upon seeing him and he had recognized her, congratulating her on making the cheer-cut that season after one of the first cheerleaders had transferred out of the States. After talking to Mila he learned that she had not said that the girl did have anything to do with the death or disappearance of Juan Mienz, but that she had said that she might. He was taught that the girl they were chatting about's name was Ashley Foner. He told Mila he thought she had done the right thing.

Feeling the most about Bret when it came to bringing whoever his killer was to justice Edd had spoken to a teacher thanks to Camilla Loftin overhearing his and Mila's conversation. Cami, who had been perky and polite, was thanked by Double D who hurried his pace to go speak with the preferred psychology teacher.

Mrs. Crowder was, at the time of Edd's arrival, in the process of collecting the materials she had planned to take home over the break. The blonde woman welcomed the star-pupil into her room and after being questioned about the year before, when people had started getting killed, he was told that her son, Scottie Crowder, was the first person who was found dead. His death was followed by a Caleb Etuda. After apologizing to Mrs. Crowder, sorrowfully, for her grave loss the ravenette was told of how he could research the deaths that occurred last year.

He went home and grabbed his grocery list and wasn't too surprised to find Kevin on the couch, awaiting his arrival. The redhead accompanied the intellectual to a two story Giant Eagle and Edd made quite a few purchases.

After returning back to Double D's place Kevin helped restock the refrigerator, the cabinets, and the pantry. Double D cooked dinner for his housemates and his guest who was more than happy to eat of Edd's cooking again. That night it was some seafood soup with seasoned rice, stuffed vietnamese bell peppers and a side dish of finger food that consisted of stuffed Italian mushrooms and some crawfish.

Eddy had dragged Ed away from Kevin and Edd since Kevin had decided to lack consideration for the others around him. It wasn't that Eddy had a problem with their relationship it was just he'd rather not watch something he was uncomfortable with viewing and one of the reasons he was is because Double D was a friend of his. With the other two gone to Eddy's room Kevin went on cuddling with Double D and softly kissing his lips until they were interrupted by a phone call.

The scholarly Ed answered his phone only to learn that the caller was none other than Rave demanding his assistance. The two decided to leave and once the state of their arrival at Rave's dorm was in existence Rave was questioned.

Kevin sat on the bed as Double D helped him pick out an outfit for his date from his overloaded closet. The redhead hadn't been his happiest about the whole ordeal, but he for him it was worse later. Bored and trying to make idle chit-chat with Rave's roommate, who was also Double D's boss, Malachi had ended with Kevin in anger. Malachi's voice had been monotone and he took no interest in communicating with Kevin.

After Rave had selected an outfit Double D and Kevin traversed back to Edd's apartment where they finished off the night with snacks and a movie before each of them fell asleep under a blanket during a cuddle.

* * *

It had been a week since Kevin had began his diet and he had dropped close to twenty four pounds within that time. Everyone had noticed and Ell squealed and hugged him. She herself had only dropped ten pounds, but the weight loss in her face was noticeable and it was only week one. Results were everything.

As for Kevin who'd chosen to work-out more than twice as much as the brunette things weren't exactly what one might call the best. He'd been going to the gym every other night, skipping meals and had been working out for two thirty minute sessions before bed. Every morning that he'd wake hed do a work out session and would also do a few immediately after his arrival home from school. Even more fortunate he'd gotten around to speaking with his mother about his father's wishes for himself over the phone and has complied by turning in at least thirteen job applications over a period of two days.

One day, as he was in the process of speaking into the gym one night he saw a couple. Both of the individuals were male. One was wearing a backwards red cap and the other had on a beanie. Holding hands, they entered the gymnasium for what Kevin was sure was nothing inappropriate. The reason he hadn't expected any inappropriate activity was that he sort of knew the one with the raven hair, he was someone who spent time doing yoga and from what Kevin understood of him he was a formal type and was proper in his mannerisms.

From what Kevin understood, the ravenette was also remarkably intelligent, the smiling male was an overachiever who took it upon himself to help others. After Kevin saw them and understood their situation he was reminded of what he took as a slight problem and thus he felt somewhat low for being bisexual and then he felt bad since he was feeling bad about himself for something that they, too, were.

Feeling down due to his low self-esteem the olive-eyed ginger went around to the other area of the gym, the closed off wing with mostly treadmills and stairclimbers. After taking out his inhibitions through another difficult work-out the squash-haired geek began to hear talking. Two people were in the hall, a company of each other and communicating. He began hearing the hushed voices after he'd exited the gym. Kevin predicted it was best for him to elude the situation and, while ambling away from the sound of whoever's evident presence, he's noticed by Wes and John

"What did you hear," Wesley darkly asked as he backed Kevin into a wall.

Kevin shook his head before explaining that he hadn't actually heard what they had said, but did hear them speaking. The ginger hadn't anticipated the fist that came into such swift and savage contact with his face nor the roaring laughter that followed. It seemed as though John's turn was up next. The other brunette stepped forward as Kevin minded his own business, cradling his cheek. John forced Kevin to the ground with one clean punch to the neck. Neither of the brunettes could stifle back their cackles as the geek smacked against the ground. Their luck, it would seem, had ran out, however.

A teacher had evidently heard the sounds indicating commotion in the hallway and had come out of the classroom to find the what was the cause. A tall man in a black leather jacket was approaching as John and Wes looked each other in the eyes after they heard footsteps nearing their positions. The two ran down the hall and hoped the building's backdoors hadn't been locked up by security doing their nightly round yet.

With Kevin lying on the linoleum he wasn't hard to miss. Mr. Voclain, the teacher who'd been asked to fill in a female teacher's spot who'd been previously hospitalized so to avoid pregnancy complications, saw the silhouette against the floor and sped up his steps before kneeling down to get a better look at the victimized young man.

"I acknowledged that the person being attacked might be you," the ebonette stated as he looked down at the robotics geek.

"W-what are you doing here," Kevin asked, eyes wide with astonishment as he stretched his cheeks to hold back the blood seeping into his mouth.

Eddmond smiled before he dialed security's number, told whoever answered which hall their help was necessary, and helped Kevin over to a trash can.

"Do you, by any chance, have a concussion?"

Kevin shook his head after spitting some blood.

"Very well," Eddmond said, the frown cutting into his face impossible to miss, "You're most positive you're bleeding from your gum-lining, correct?"

Kevin nodded, "I didn't hit my head, I hit the back of my neck."

Eddmond stood as he always did, not uttering a word. He was pretty sure he'd covered every matter in which a student would require medical attention. His stance was strong and tall, held together well as he spied and then analyzed the middle-aged night guard maneuvering towards them in the hall.

When the two explained the situation to the man and everything including exploiting the wrongful choices of both Wes and John was finished Eddmond took a trip to the parking lot with Kevin. The ginger drifted off shortly after and the poetry teacher traveled over to his car and drove away towards his home.

Kevin did his before-bed work-out and sighed. Mr. Voclain had appeared to be in the same predicament he had been in since that previous Monday Kevin had first taken notice of the teacher's smoother hair-cut, but under his well-prepared style was conflicting emotions exposed through and settled into his ice blue eyes. The poignant feeling Kevin saw told him he was far from at peace with something he'd fathomed to be bad past. Or maybe it was something more recent.

All he did know, though was the understanding that his poor teacher was experiencing something rather unfortunate. His pensive blue eyes told he'd had sleepless nights and that in class he was thinking about something he was incapable of ridding his mind of. The teacher had proven himself to be pretty badass the day the ginger witnessed the paler man down a small bottle after he'd darkened the room and put a movie on for studying purposes.

After killing off two more bottles of liquor Kevin really started to wish the other would vanquish his feelings. The whole week Edmond's problem had been noticeable. He had snapped at a few students, tuned out his own lessons, forgotten materials, and at times seemed to be away in his own world.

He hadn't given the obnoxious Colt a chance, like he often did at later times, instead he had personally walked over to his desk and with a firm-tongue had told him to leave immediately. Though he had no business portaining to the matter, Kevin wondered what Eddmond's problem may be, where it may lead, and what his trigger was.


	9. 16

John continued to run whilst Wesley followed behind almost as quickly. The darker of the two brunettes was panting and sweating from the humid night air. They were only a few blocks away from their destination; Dorm 5. John slowed down which made Wesley cry out in the form of a relieved huff.

"Let's take this alley and just hop the fence, we can use the fire escape and get in from that window in the hall," John suggested.

"I'm all for that," Wes exclaimed his response.

John ran into the unlit alleyway and up the street before cutting a right. After making his way over to a full trashcan nearby the fence he climbed atop it and ventured over the fence. Wes landed on the ground not long after and hissed. John comprehended he had probably cut himself on one of the old wooden boards where he was holding his side.

The all boy's dorm they were leading themselves towards wasn't too much further, the two rounded the two-story establishment they were behind and found themselves behind their designated location. John's boots against the metal step caused a potent sound to forever be within existence as Wes, waiting for room to follow after his friend, held onto the rail and tried to catch his breath.

Wes unfortunately had a light case of asthma, his chest felt like it was burning as he headed up the staircase. It was a good thing Nick's placement was on the second floor. John slipped out the thin piece of metal he had in his pocket and slid it beneath the seal of the window before raising it up.

It didn't go as well as he had hoped and so Wes, the physically stronger of the two, pitched in and raised it up more. John entered the building followed by Wes and the two walked down the hall towards where Nick had taken up residence only two years prior.

The two had never had a reason before for planning a visitation to their old acquaintance and therefore had never previously visited him.

A figure with frizzy and dry light brown hair of a man who was nothing to be envied opened the door and stared. After realizing his guests he started to perk towards happiness. Suddenly, before he saw it coming and could put his hands out to defend himself, he was shoved back and held against a wall.

Wes, with tears clouding his eyes, entered the room after John who released Nick. The action the brunette supplied allowed Nick to slump over in his stance.

"Eh-Hey, this is that damn emo boy's room, too ain't it," John asked, curiosity noticeably piqued.

The stated emo boy who had been woken by the fuss taking place around him flicked his neck over to see John and Wes standing in his room.

"Andrew," Nick asked, completely unsure as to why either of his old friends disliked him, "Yeah, he's my roomie," Nick explained, "Don't worry, it's not like he ever does anything to anybody."

"Ah, well," John told Nick, a sinister look darkening his eyes, "I just suppose that since he won't be a problem I won't make myself a problem."

Nick raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Me and John just love hanging out with the freak," Wes provided with an unsaintly laugh, "But we really shouldn't be here."

Nick gazed over at Shade, an apologetic look in his eye as John roughly patted him on the back as he mocked him with questioning. He remembered exactly how both John and Wes were. Back when he was in school with them, since freshman year when he'd moved to the area, he'd been bullied by them.

Wes walked up to Nick, his hardened manner intimidating the scrawnier of the two.

Nick looked over and down at Wes like a light-bulb had went off in his head, "You want to sneak me out and hang out tonight," he whispered all too quietly.

Wes reered his arm back and struck Nick in the arm, "I need your fucking phone so we can call Car and get the hell out've here," Wes yelled lowly in a furious tone before grabbing the taller man and bending him over, "Don't," he started, "fucking say shit like that until we're alone. I don't need word getting out about that you and me are friends," he finished his sentence with a glare straight into the lighter brunette's camou orbs. Nick seemed to shrink away, a sad look taking up residence in his eyes.

"Y-ouu mean it's like.. Not real about us," Nick asked, a sorrowful tone emitting from his thinning lips before he was commanded to keep his mouth shut. By this time John had become interested and had joined the situation, a glint in his eye due to the bit of rage he was experiencing over the comprehension of protecting his buddy.

"Keep your mouth shut, man," John simply put in a gruff tone merely to cause the scrawny brunette to become more pliable than he already was and to ward off suspicion. John's gaze loomed back over towards the darkest haired boy existing in the room before turning back to Nick, "Look, man, I know you don't mean anything by it, but I don't need anyone thinking I'm gay. Don't say things like that, man," John said and Nick was sure he'd just heard a hint of a beg combined and overshadowed in his voice.

Nick put up both of his hands before nodding to Wes and John. He slipped away from the two and the corner he'd been against. Almost tripping on his way there, Nick maneuvered to his charging phone on the end table by his bed. He returned near where he was previously and held out the phone to John. The brunette took the Samsung from his acquaintance and dialed.

* * *

About six miles away, Carson Springer stirred in his sleep. Listening as the phone expelled a considerable amount of silence in the once quiet space the dirty-blonde's breathing faltered due to flourishing agitation.

"I have work tomorrow," he stated a bit roughly, his announcement aimed towards the speaker of the phone. Politely enough, Carson had kept himself composed.

"Hehh," he sighed, feeling like dropping the phone and forcing himself back to sleep, "Alright, where are you at?"

Carson sat up in his bed, his thin layer of abs quickly became exposed from the cover slipping off of him, "Alright, I'll be there, I'll take you home," he compromised.

The light dirty-blonde rose from his bed and grabbed his pack of Marlboro reds from the top of his bookshelf before walking over to his closet. After selecting a long-sleeved plain white shirt from his closet and pulling it on he lit a cigarette from his pack and emerged from his room.

His old white car was parked in his driveway, he slid into his car and hit the ac. He arrived outside of the directed dorm as he was supposed to and waited, listening to music.

Minutes later John and Wes' silhouettes could be detected from a distance. Carson gave a shake of his head before he unlocked the doors to let them in and cut his music. Upon entry of the car, Carson gave them a questioning look that told the two they were stupid.

"We were just beating down someone," Wes stated while Carson backed his car out of the parking space.

"Why were you even there," Car asked, grey-eyes glaring at John due to the current situation.

"We were kicking the ass of faggoty-anne," Wes replied and the other brunette laughed.

Carson rolled his eyes at the foolish antics of his friends and looked the other way.

"I won't make this a habit," John admitted, "We were just there to see if anyone had left any valuables in either of the locker rooms."

"You'd better not, my bad, but I'm not going to help handle all your problems," Carson said.

"Oh, by the way," Wes started, "Nick and Tucker Eil wanna talk to you tomorrow."

"At the same time," Car asked.

"Since Nick took it upon himself to get in touch with Vince, yeah."

"Oh the kindness! of his heart," John said before chuckling to himself, "Yo, let me get one of those cigarettes, dude."

Carson reached for his pack before tossing the last of it into the backseat, "Those are all I got," Carson told him as if saying keep them, "What's your word on Blake?"

"He can do next Thursday," Wes replied.

"Good enough," Carson told Wes as he pulls into Ray Glen and continues to head towards Gelin Glein Street where the two best friends had set themselves up a few years back.

Carson pulled into the driveway of the small dark brownish red house that held equivalency to a tenant house. It was only a rental, but together Wes and John were working towards paying for the house by doing odd jobs, dirty jobs, fix-it work, and selling stray pieces of metal they'd come across.

"Last stop for you two," Carson stated after flicking his ash out the window. Wes and John yelled their goodbyes. As the blond finished his cigarette short he heard John and Wes agreeing how it was a so very far from a delight that the two hadn't thought to ask Carson to stop for some beer.

He also heard John quietly say, "You're telling me," with a pregnant sigh.

.

It was thirty minutes past seven in the morning when Carson started his car. To be punctual he had skipped a shower and so far breakfast. His stomach growled in protest of his decision and having no desire to bother with cooking or a loss of punctuality sighed. The next option that crossed his mind was an easy one, it'd come with the small task of driving somewhere to supply himself with a decent enough meal and it would free him of later frustration. Rolling his eyes he put his key into the ignition and drove off, destined for Psychedelic Cafe.

Once the destination had been reached Carson easily detected something quite unusual. On the building's side there was a lifelike mural of Bret Sawyer, the sexy edgy nerd many girls founded over so regularly. Carson's eyes darkened and narrowed before they involuntarily loomed down to gaze over the tops of his covered legs. As he sat there he sighed.

Bret hadn't done anything to deserve death.

"May I take your order," a woman questioned through the intercom, snapping him out of the world he'd slipped into.

"Uh, yeah, let me get an Italian grilled chicken sub with swiss, american, and pepperjack cheese, three rice cakes, a half-ounce of bacon and let me get some of those spicy pork dumplings with shrimp sauce, too. Aand gimme a large strawberry chunk milkshake with extra, extra chocolate syrup, chocolate chips, mocha coffee for flavor and some marshmallows."

"Would you like any bean sprouts with that," she asked, "Employee of the month's recommendation."

Carson lit up a cigarette and tilted his head to the side. Not that the airy sounding girl had any understanding of it, but he looked like he was asking, "Really?" in a mocking sarcastic way.

"Nah, I think I won't," Carson replied and he overheard her silently giggling.

"Well, I thought I'd ask. Sorry about that, you can go ahead and pull up to the first window," she said and Carson's car rolled forward.

The window slid open to reveal a light-skinned African beauty with light-brown eyes and a name tag that said Shay Trooper in light purple glitter.

"That will be twelve thirty eight," she told him with an open smile.

Carson put a ten and a five on top of her palm.

"Thank you," she said before beginning her next task.

"Have I seen you before, you look kinda familiar," Carson asked.

"If you have, I've never seen you," she replied before she looked up at him, "I just started here, so I doubt it but, maybe," she told him with pensive hope in her tone before she handed him his change. He retracted his arm and put the money in the cupholder, "By the way, I snuck a cookie in the bag for you, hope you like chocolate chip."

She winked and it cracked the blond up. He waved to her before he drove forward, calling out a thank you as he distanced himself from her work station.

Carson grabbed the bag from the plump gentleman at the second window and drove off.

Carson arrived outside of Tucker's house and made his way to the door. He didn't stop to knock and instead entered himself. He could hear Tucker complaining to Nick from behind the door. It seemed as though the two had taken their places in the kitchen so that's where he went. Spying the two seated at the bar stools, Carson walked over and came into Nick's view.

"I dunno man," the grey-eyed man heard the ebonette admit to Nick, "I tried everything and she's.. Ungrateful. She said we're on break and now she's off with some dude named Darren."

"So, why'd you ask me here," Carson asked, the thought of Darren somehow clinging to his mind. His eyes traveled from Nick to Tucker.

"Oh, because something needs to be done about John," Nick answered.

"Because of my girl, man," Tucker said, eyes lowered into what looked to be a gaze. Carson could tell he was holding back tears that were just about to spill through, "Who do you go through to get those drugs, man? Can I have his number?"

Carson inwardly shook his head in agitation. Something about Tucker's question had irritated him, "Don't worry about it, I got you," he forced out before turning to Nick.

For a while Nick and Carson spoke to one another about what to do about John. With his near constant drinking and overactive drug-use the goodness of Nick had caused him to react negatively to John's situations. Every day an intense feeling of a harrowing plagued the young brunette. He was without help. Alcohol and drugs only did so much. Never had he once been able to pry himself from the rememberence of Ashley Foner.

Tucker felt more and more touched as he listened to the two companions discuss some things they could do to try to benefit John.

With hazel-brown eyes graced with content Tucker spoke up, "You guys would really do anything for your friend, wouldn't you?"

Carson's head snapped in his direction almost like what Tucker had so proudly inquired was an accusation of some form. It was Nick who spoke, causing the blond's shoulders to unnoticeably rattle. Each word he spoke grated on him.

"Yeah, we'd do anything for our friend, in fact it was me and Carson who_," and that's where the blond had had enough. Too much to be arrantly accurate. He slammed his hand down on Nick's hand which was casually atop the table and at the comprehension of his disturbing action Tucker's tri-colored eyes vividly jumped.

"What," Nick asked with exclamation, "I was just going to say it was us who decided to help him out by coming up with his rent last year," Nick stated incredulously whilst he searched Carson's stonier than usual demeanor for an answer to what had effected the man about what he was saying.

Car all too calmly lifted his hand away from the dry-brunette's before shaking his head. After bending down he hostiley with a unmistakable dose of sinister whispered, "You made him look like a damn baby, man," in his ear a little loudly.

Then, Carson pulled away from Nick and made sure his sharp glare wasn't vague prior to informing the others that he had to leave. He left with a few words tossed from over his shoulder. His parting words were that whatever Tuck wanted would be delivered at his house around five that evening and to just make sure he got his order to Car a couple hours before that time came.

The night before Double D had dozed off in Kevin's arms. He awoke from the sound of a blaring alarm that was coming from the speakers of the phone in his pocket. After finding out the redhead had lowered his head over his own and had also fallen into sleep he gently shook Kevin awake before he was divided from his comforting warmth. The ravenette bid him an apology but told him it was time for him to return to work. There he had spent some extra time at business, taking a little time to paint a mural in remembrance of Bret Sawyer who'd lost his life long before his time. He had diligently used what skill he'd earned during last semester's art class to complete the piece.

His hopes were that someone would see his work and turn his or herself in for the murder of the entertaining and sorely missed young man.

School was a bit tough for the genius as he couldn't tear himself from the thoughts of the two men who'd been ended by someone so inhuman. After returning home he came to find that his homemates had eaten a considerable amount of food, they'd just about fully rid the house of provided supplies. With a downhearted sigh Edd strolled to the door and recovered his socks with his shoes.

At Giant Eagle he made an adequate amount of necessary purchases and wheeled his goods to the car. Loading the car and dismissing the buggy away to it's proper station were completed rather quickly. He started up the car again and exited the parking lot soon after.

All was going well until he reached an area only a few blocks from dorm six. Acting fast and slamming on the breaks prevented a sudden danger. Some unaware pedestrian had decided to cross without care. The Red hand print was to the ravenette's left and yet some punk with spiked hair had entered the street. Stress clouding his thoughts, Double D glanced in the man's direction once more before exhaling with relief.

.

"Hello," the blue-eyed blonde asked into the phone.

A British voice aired itself through the speaker, "Hi, Nazz," she heard Liam Abernathy say, "Can you come in, its about the job."

Nazz looked down at her ensemble. A light-pink tank top and grey sweats weren't what anyone was asking for, but she guessed they'd do as soon as she zipped up her black hoodie to hide her exposed cleavage, "I'll be there."

"Great," Liam replied enthusiastically, "Shall I mark you down for an interview in forty five minutes?"

"That'll be more than enough time," Nazz responded wearing a smile.


	10. 17

Nazz walked into Chipotle after requesting a favor from Nat. Due to the teal-haired fun-starter obliging the butter-blonde soon arrived home for a quick change of attire and then at Chipotle. The gold-sphered Nathan came into what was established after Nazz and after she was guided away to a room in the back did Nat proceed to the counter ready to complete his order. Which success he was issued a veggie-lover's spicy-piquant chicken and rice wrap with beef and cheese. Prior to sitting at his seat and savoring the potent aspects of his meal he found it to be a delightful success.

In the back room Liam, the hiring manager, took his seat in the sage-green office chair before lifting his bent head to conduct proper body-language.

His captain smiled, "Where's Cecelia," Nazz asked, staring straight ahead at his bright-green eyes.

"She's out today for a toe injury," Liam supplied before breathing out a disparaging sigh.

Nazz abruptly wore a shocked-appearance, "What happened," she asked, her concern naturally being expressed through her voice.

His poker-face was neutral, "She'll do just fine on Friday," Liam assured.

Nazz wasn't exactly convinced. Due to her doubt she was uncoaxed and unencouraged to see an optimistic outlook. Would she really be wholly recovered by that Friday. She could feel her dread seeping through her unmarred composure.

Liam lifted his hand, the blonde's eyes moved over to see one flat palm, "She just stepped on some metal, really," he assured her firmly, "I sent her off to get it examined by medical personnel. Alright, let's get down to business," He stated, giving command while he clicked the stack of papers clasped in his hand against the coated wooden desk.

The paper were a resume Nathan had had one of his hired help assist Nazz with. Someone had called her over the phone and had simply went over numerous questions with and a detailed Nazz-inspired resume was typed, copied, and faxed out to multiple companies thanks to a few Russian brides.

Nazz nodded, ready to begin the interview.

"First, do you currently have the option of possibly working for another company anytime soon?"

Nazz shook her head and then watched as Liam checked off a category on the front page he was holding with a black gel pen.

"How soon would you be willing to start," he asked.

"The day after tomorrow will be fine," Nazz replied, "I'm off of school that day and the day after, too."

"When will you be able to provide necessary information that is necessary for the company to gain your employment?"

"Tomorrow," Nazz tells him with a nod.

"Ooohkay," Liam replies with a smile and brighter green eyes which really painted up his distinctive face, "Be ready to receive your gift of employment tomorrow when I'll be ready to sign you with our company," Liam expressed his enthusiasm before promptly standing and professionally ambling towards her. He shook her hand and she couldn't wipe away the grin that was plastered to her face.

"The pleasures all mine," Nazz squealed and her grin dug into her cheeks at the realization that she'd be able to comply with her choice of seeing her mother this Christmas, "You won't regret this, I swear!"

Nazz quickly pulled him to her and hugged him sharply due to her evidently swift and successful movement to do so.

.

Edd was sighing a weighty sigh where he was currently positioned, outside of the phone store. Thanks to the misconduct of Ed and Eddy, who were gleefully tossing objects that did. not. belong to them through of their living space, his phone's screen had been shattered to pieces whilst he tried to lose the day to solitude and sanctuary in his overly heated shower.

"He-hey, don't tell shovel-chin okay," Eddy said with his hands up and defensive written all over his face. Edd had stood in front of him, glowering, as droplets of of water grouped together in a liquid-mass on the floor beneath his feet. A grim frown had been on his face.

Indeed he had most likely been correct. The redhead would've totally flipped.

At the moment his pressing matter was concentrating on finishing the unique set-up of his new phone. Oblivious due to being restricted from his routine attentiveness Edd failed to fathom that an unknown stranger was lurking not too far from behind him. Suddenly, Edd was grasped and rushed through the air. Edd gasped before making his grip encasing the phone more firm and began to squirm before he started to to fight against his restraints for freedom by lashing around. His mouth was covered and an arm was held against his throat to cut-off sound, he'd tried to scream various time already. It was something admirable really. The brash movements he'd involved with the stronger individual turned into thrashes as Double D's mouth was pried open and a balled to zip lock bag was inserted into his mouth before alleged and evidently taller male duct-taped his mouth shut.

The intellectual sharply twisted his arms forward, trying to get out of the other's solid arm-hold. It did no good, the weaker man was thoroughly confined. The captor shook him a bit roughly before he stopped him solidly and held him in place before the rest of the roll of duct-tape was taped around his arms. He was raised into the air again before he was bombarded through the open backseat of a grey car where Double D discovered someone who could perfectly relate to him all bound, incapable of coherent speech, and blind-folded.

The ravenette looked over at the only other passenger visibly emitting a mix of shock and confusion upon acquiring knowledge of the other situation existing in the back. Upon realizing the gingered carrot-top did it dawned on the intellectual that his eyes were to be quite useful for the upcoming premeditated occurrence, quite beneficial indeed. In order to aid the other, the ravenette had concocted a plan and then was reminded of one of the many bobby-pins he kept within his hair to tame the otherwise unmanageable follicles. Making quick note that he was hindered from relying on his arms Edd threw a look to the apparent owner of the grey trash-heap and threw back his head and began to rub it up, down, back and forth in a particular pattern before the bobby pin no longer had business with his hair. Loosely laying, hampered above the fabric of his trademark beanie, the bobby pin eventually was released from under the man's cap thanks to Double D sliding the back of his head down whilst pressed to the head and then the neck rest of the seat. It cascaded down, through the air, and luckily plopped onto his lap. Keeping his posture while the passenger next to him continued to slouch Double D bent over and lifted the bobby pin with his teeth.

Finally, the ravenette used the bobby pin to pull the blind-fold down, away from the unfamiliar ginger's eyes which revealed his rectangular glasses.

Kevin stuck his foot out and kicked the seat in front of him once he realized what was going on and an advantage to regain liberty for himself and the recognized overachiever. The kick made the dark-haired driver a jault and he resorted to throwing an aggressive glare pointed straight Kevin's way. Bullseye, Kevin was scared. Double D fought to wriggle the duct-tape from covering his mouth. They were stuck in the drivethru of a Harris Teeter, the napped two had heard the owner of the vehicle order three different bottles of alcohol and a plate of food from the food court only moments ago. If they could just get noticed their situation would be examined by a worker of the providers and, with all the police in the city, once more confronted with disregarded freedom.

Kevin kicked the seat again whilst Double D continued tiredly fidgeting his tongue against the duct tape. The car-owner whipped his head towards Kevin again and with grit teeth and a look of sheer anger took hold of the ginger's leg and quickly jerked it away from himself in one fluid motion.

"Quit it," he implored with agitated frustration lining his tone. Hearing heels clacking against linoleum the ginger yet again took his chance and kicked the seat much harder than the first two times. Somehow, the woman handing him, whoever he was, his requests with a smile and a customer-appropriate tone that had her appearing to be satisfied with the occurrence of new company. The green-eyed carrot-top kicked the seat again and still the cashier failed to tear her eyes from their captor and switch them over to his and Edd's captive situation.

Sweat had broke out on Double D's brow, he had to break from trying to aid with assistance. Kevin cursed as the driver finished up his social duty and drove off.

"Hey," an acerbic voice boomed from the back, intruding the state of silence and phasing away involved peace, "What are you doing," the ravenette exclaimed, hitting a nerve of the driver, Jake Walace, "End this at once. Return us back to where you so rudely abducted us."

Double D gasped within as he pondered whether or not the angry punk was the town's killer and if a dangerous situation would soon be the end of them.

Jake shook his head and sighed, ignoring the blaring noise coming from the back seat and just spun his volume to a less likely to ignore frequency. Double D kept protesting, leading Jake to really wish he'd never had any hearing that day. Suddenly the car came to an abrupt stop and each man looked over, eager to scan their surroundings. Jake pushed the car door open before pulling Kevin out by his shoulders, his butt slid across the seat on his way out.

"P-please reconsider," Edd begged with a loud scream. The ravenette practically flung himself towards the other side of the car, his temporary elude wasn't quite enough to complete his task, though. It was then proved that the punk contained an astonishing amount of strength after he grasped Double D his shoulder, "Nooo, noooo, _**Noo**_ ," he hollered as he was dragged across the seat, " ** _Nohehnooooo aah!hehaah hehhehaaahh_** ," Double D cried during his fit due to being so frightened because he had then been hoisted over his kidnapper's shoulder.

Streets completely cleared of all other human life, Jake waddled towards his designated direction as Edd continued to loudly cry and a thrash back and forth in order to get himself dropped to the ground, "For the love of- For God's fucking sake will you quit!?"

Jake unexpectedly stopped and whilst curving the side of his body that Double D was held on in and stomping hard on the asphalt solidly jarred the ravenette with his action, "Stop, goddamn it."

Jake was fortunate enough to carry the two upstairs and into his room without disruption.

A girl could be heard supporting an idea of a Mexican Takeover as they were entered into a large dorm room, "I mean if they would just takeover and reform their government and systems then maybe we wouldn't have this problem in the economy today," Edd heard her say as he's searching eyes loomed around, curiously. The undertone blending with her voice was astringent and he couldn't help but notice it, "I mean it wouldn't even be a bad thing, beneficial, actually. Not only that, buh-" and then, with wide-eyes she stopped. She stared straight ahead at what had stunned her. The auburnette stared at him, obviously astonished. Jake and Kevin who was turned to face her understood that she was oblivious to exactly what was going on, "Oh my god, what did you do?"

"Those two people you told me about," he asked and the look on her face wasn't fazed, "The ones you told me to get to fix up the t.v.," he tried again and her look of shock began to dim, "You told me you knew some people who could enhance it for us."

The girl who sat upon her blond boyfriend's lap who was occupied on the bed's mouth closed. The rims of her eyes were slightly squinted and glowering at him, "I told you if you wanted it to be personalized like you want you can go to them and get them to do it for you because they're pretty good at those kinds of things," Blair bitterly stated.

"Yeah," Jake nodded as Edd squirmed. Blair just crossed her arms over her chest, "So I got 'em."

"Tch. Did either one of you two agree to this or is he just messing with me," she asked with a bothered sound.

"No," Edd exclaimed sourly.

"You.. Didn't know.. That I meant to go bring them here by asking them to come along with you and _not._ Just take them yourself off of your own free will," she expressed her feelings by dressing her words in a calm, lowered and soft voice.

Jake simply shook his head before turning and waddling into the spacious living area. Many occupants were ither positioned in the room or slowly ambling around. Edd could see that, besides themselves, the large dorm which he knew had been reformed back in the early 2000s, contained a total of twenty three people. It was a nice place, living there looked to be alot of fun. There was a bed against the window, obviously hand-sewn Hindu-culture looking bean bags on the floor in front of curtains and a whole side-wall outlined with self-made cushions (look like plush couch cushions). Jake grunted as he heaved the two boys through the arrangement of curtains and hanging beads and onto the plush cushions that more than several people were relaxed on.

Kevin had been dropped onto a cushion closest to two girls who sat comfortably on the seats. The girl with a faded-black beanie, white skin, vivid, long one-length dirty blonde hair, who looked like a model was sitting across several cushions, laptop in lap, legs splayed out. The girl with dreads was who the ginger was closest to but hadn't seen first. She was unmistakable for she had long, dark-brown dreads, a dream catcher tattooed to her wrist, and was obviously native and white. Beside the girl with fine hair sat someone that blew both Double D and Kevin's mind; a middle-aged security guard who worked for the school and was wearing a nametag that said "Charles Belden" was next to a fat plumber with a salt and pepper beard and mustache and a name tag on his chest that said, "Larry". A cuddling couple was sitting next to Larry.

A thirty year old teacher who had also recently enrolled as a student had rich brown hair and a perfect facial hair. Unknown to students and most faculty members the art teacher; Mr. Loring and his wife; Anna, who was wearing a Hollow beanie and dark red lipstick's place of residence was actually a smaller dorm down the hall.

Double D was at a loss for words at what he saw seated in an arm chair, drinking beer.

"M-Mr. Cowin," the ravenette muttered, voice barely above a whisper and blended with the soft sound of shock.

"Hey, Edd," Mr. Cowin stated before he intoxicated himself further.

"What're you doing here?"

Mr. Cowin responded by throwing his brown eyes towards some people in the room, "These guys help me deal with my shit life."

Kevin and almost anyone else who'd heard him say that laughed. Even the seven people in the two dorm bedrooms could be heard laughing. It was something merely too unprofessional to be amusing to Edd who had higher expectations than that.

Other pressing matters include Jake in the kitchen, talking with a hippie dude named Frank who stood beside a guitar that was learned up against a cabinet, a short girl named Benji who was wearing comfort clothes and smoking weed, a hipster guy named Alex, a prep girl named Alyssa Forts who had grey eyes, long eyebrows, long, ashe brown hair, had on a plaid skirt and a cardigan over a button-up shirt, Alyssa's art-prep boyfriend who had short brown hair, was a painter, and was in photography club.

At last but not least there was a Satanic dude who stood by the window, his piercing blue eyes that had depths were staring out the window, darkly. His name was Lukes Bouler who was born into and is an occult member of an underground ancient church on cursed cemetery grounds. He's a member of Southfield Circle, was left-handed, had two dobermen and a doberman pincher on leashes there with him that were very well-behaved. He had a long, pointed nose, a satanic long-finger ring, shiny, long black hair that was perfectly straight and he had a thick tarnished silver chain with a bike of blood attached to his right wrist and the rest of the chain attached to his wrist and fingers, he also wore a satanic necklace which had three bikes of blood attached, each are dark red blood. It is the blood of his twelve year old daughter's and her dead mother's.

Kevin jumped when he saw Lukes while Edd's navy orbs traveled over to a woman who's name was Alexis Plotter. Her hair was dyed purple with blue streaks and was cut into a mermaid-ombre style. She was standing, talking to a French band member who was a black guy named Juan when Edd started whispering, out of abhorrence for causing disruption, for her to come over.


	11. Chapter 18

The lights were dim, the only light on in the entirety of the dorm was in the kitchen where the same six people were. The ombre-haired girl's lips were poised with a smile after discovering the ravenette who still sat against a cushion on the floor.

"Heyyy," she said, leading Double D to pick up on her warm British accent and Edd forced himself to stand, "Don't think I've ever seen you two around here before.. What's up," she asked, attention seeming to be focused solely on Double D.

"Well, as you can possibly see, the person to my left and I are in a rather unfortunate predicament. We were brought here, against our will, mind you, by the darker of the brunettes currently standing in that kitchen there."

Alexis turned her head to see Jake and most of the others enjoying their time, laughing at whatever had been said, and also witnessed Frank playing a tune on his guitar.

"Jake," she asked before raising a brow, "Well, let's get you fixed up, then. I'm sorry that happened."

She grabbed hold of the top layer of duct tape that confined Double D and swiftly rounded him four times before going over to the ginger and completing pretty much the same process on him.

"So, do you have a girlfriend," Alexis asked Double D with hope in her eyes.

Double D shook his head and her brown lips stretched out wider.

"Well, I've got a couple of friends coming with me to this party that's next week, wanna come spend some time with us," she asked with a bit of suggestion in her tone that gave off the impression that she really wanted him there for a more significant reason than what the oblivious Edd would understand.

The niave ravenette told her that if he had a break in his schedule that he believed that what she had mentioned just might be a chance he'd prefer not to miss out on. She nodded and Jake emerged from the kitchen and looked to be headed over his and Kevin's way.

Double D shook from fear.

Intimidatingly, the ebonette completely ignored Alexis and bent down to their level.

"Alright geeks, nerds, whatever the fuck you are today I've got a special task that needs to get done. If you get done and do a _good job_ ," Jake said slowly, "I'll letcha go, even drive ya back."

"E-excuse me," Double D spoke and Jake turned his attention only on him to listen to what he had to say, "Yes, would you mind telling me what you'd like us to do?"

"I want one of you to please me," he said then burst into a long chuckle, "No, really, you've seen that t.v., right? Word is you can invent and improve everything," he explained before pointing at the orange-haired man, "And I heard that you're into robots. I want better sound, a better picture, and pretty much any improvement you can think of added to it."

"I don't know anything about t.v.s," Kevin informed, sounding regretful.

"I do," Double D chirped, "And I never leave home without spare technology, spare parts, and excess programming. I'll have your set fixed up in a jiffy! I'll even do you one better, too!"

"Really," Alexis asked before crossing the room and flicking the light-switch, "That's so.."

"Fascinating, intriguing," Double D, who'd already started to check out the set, asked.

"Charming," she said, settling for the word, "I don't get to meet alot of smart people... Did I mention I'm a head-singer?"

"You mean lead-singer," Double D corrected.

"Uh, right, yeah I sing for a legit band, I even get paid and sometimes I go overseas to make appearances in some other countries."

"That sounds just delightful. It must be terrific to travel and obtain such a beautifully genuine experience of the unique atmospheres and to truly experience a fine new culture," Double D muttered, enthusiastically as he attentively tried to locate which memory card of data he'd personally set up and designed was fitting for the machine he was about to get to work on.

The ginger turned the two out. From the moment the ginger had been in Edd's presence he had felt apologetic. Sorry for how he felt about being bi due to the fact that the intellectual just so happened to be that or simply interested in men. Now Kevin was feeling that same old feeling that occasionally creeps in. It seemed like everyone ended up liking someone within the time-span of their lives, yet no one had ever liked him like that.

"What's with you," The blonde near him, Chelsea, inquired.

Kevin's olive eyes rose to look at her. It took him a moment to respond to what she had asked, "I'm fine," said knowing he now must look quite funny before thinking up a deflectant, "That guy over there kinda scares me," he replied after pointing at the pale satanist who stood by the window, gaze glooming out into the front yard.

Alexis turned to Kevin, holding off her reply that was for her situation with Double D, "Y'know maybe he's scary but you really shouldn't be saying anything bad about him. He's a good person, he helps people and he's a good dad to his daughter," she said with an attitude.

A couple other people in the room were laughing. Lukes smiled at Alexis who ran over and high-fived him with a giggle. Kevin couldn't help but think he blew it. He felt his shame and intangibly face-palmed.

The girl next to him turned to him a few minutes later and spoke. She seemed nice. All she had to say, or rather ask, was whether or not Kevin had ever heard of the band The Hollow.

"No," Kevin replied before he turned to watch the beanie-topped overachiever persisting to proceed in his handiwork.

"You should definitely come here next week, then," she stated, "Alexis and that guy over there, Juan, are going to be singing during a party we're throwing. We always have such a swell time, you should join."

Kevin discussed the subject a little further in with her before sounds of argumentative communication could be heard.

"Hey, don't say that to my girl," Seth shouted at someone in the other room.

"Your girl can keep her damn mouth shut," he yelled, his tone sharp. The blonde girl snickered next to the girl with the dreads. "She needs to be

Kevin followed the blonde over to outer-corner of the archway to see what was going on. The blond man put his girlfriend, who was posed on his lap, to the side and closed in on Jake.

"Shut your mouth about her or I will make things serious," he told Jake with a sound of commandance.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want to," he yelled at him like a psychotic jock, "Don't tell Jake Walace what to do," he commanded before he pushed the skinnier back.

"Seth," Blaire hissed firmly, unfortunately Blair's pled request fell on her boyfriend's deaf ears who only asserted himself forward.

"You really think you've got this," taunted the brunette with a sinister grin.

"Seth," the auburnette hissed once more, her voice combined with a firm and commanded, "no." in the overall direction of the blond.

Swiftly, Seth's fist collided harshly with the punk's cheek.

It seemed to be a big mistake as everyone who bore witness to the passing incident watched as Jake's dark eyes gained a wrathful glint. After conducting a simple process of analysis did the navy-eyed ravenette's suspicion grow. He wasn't oblivious to Jake's criminal mind nor was he so naive to all so easily believe that a man such as himself wasn't a suspect considering the cold-blooded events that had been taking place; events unfortunately relating to death at that. Double D marked his words and swore revenge in the form of vengeance during the mulling process of the development of thoughtful consideration that Jake may have previously amounted to a murderer. Vowing to keep an eye on him occurred before Double D hastily went to distract himself with his work, he had quickly grown tired with what he'd imagined of the other in mind making him sick.

He smirked, menacingly as he stated, "I'd say you barely got me." what was said earned a few gasps. Gasps of emotion that encouraged Jake only to be soon ignored.

Promptly, the brunette reered his fist back and swung, the force of his action resulted in the weaker's body hitting the wall.

"Just come back in here, dude," Seth heard Blair wisely suggest.

"Yeah, man," one of the housemates, Chaise, mumbled, "Just drop the shit and get back in here; we're almost to a good part."

Seth didn't listen, instead he shot forward which only fueled Jake's reaction of slamming him back into the wall. In this situation; one of a slim, defending blond taking on a boxer, Seth was found to be unlucky by several members of the company within the dorm.

Lukes dogs started barking and after a few seconds Lukes spoke using a German word that reduced the racket to softer sounds of growling. The ravenette with black, inky hair stopped in front of the two, his dogs obediently behind him.

"You will stop what you're doing, I don't need problems," his voice was calm, the dogs growling at a rate that their collars shook. The violent of the two conditional men turned to Lukes and they got louder. Jake wasn't against Lukes, he just had it in mind to shout out and explanation to him about the subject in his point of view.

But angry eyes met serious piercing blue and Jake remained silent.

"Sorry, man," Jake said, deflated, "I don't want you to get in any trouble here."

"You don't," Lukes responded as a matter of a factly prior to glancing at Seth whom he respected. After turning back to the ebonette he hardened his gaze and stated, "I bet you won't treat me like that."

"Yeah," Kevin chimes in with proud exclamation. His fist was in the air and he wore an open grin, "I bet you won't treat _him_ like that."

Almost everyone turns to see the ginger looking like a total loser and can't help but burst out laughing.

Even the ravenette had giggled softly, _'G-goodness,'_ Double D mused with his hand delicately over his soft, pink lips, _'Even I know that's lame.'_

"Not that I have an accusation," the shady sandy-blond in the room to the right audibly stated, "but I wouldn't wanna do what you might be thinkin' of doin', man."

"I concur," Double D melodiously stated, "I wouldn't mess with him."

A couple guys agreed. Mortified and dispirited once more, Kevin lowered his already lidded gaze. He wanted to just disappear, vanish like what had been left of his self-esteem. The people in the surrounding proximity already enjoyed Edd, so quickly they seemed to have taken to him, too. It really was disheartening, the fact of how many times one self lost to another entirely.

"I wouldn't fuck with him either, really." another ebonette, Blake Territoll, who was watching the last thirty minutes of a movie in Seth, Blair, Bean's, and Chaise's room.

 _'What am I even doing here,'_ Kevin asked himself after he recalled the fact that he had his cellular phone in his pocket, _'I'll just call Ell, have her rescue me.. Him, too.'_ Kevin began mashing away buttons on his only resource as some man with vivid lilac hair ran through the living room before plopping down, flat, onto the bed near the window that was outside of the kitchen. Olive peripherals caught the sultry man rummage through the area aside the bed prior to pulling out a phone and sitting up.

Jake's current misfortune was that he was prevented from walking away. He couldn't do anything about the fact that Lukes was yet to be done with him.

Lukes turned to Blair, a girl he truly rooted for. She was someone who seemed to be born of carefree and parts of her personality of an artistic French area or an artistically designed New York apartment. Lukes, he was an empath and had an easy time reading people. He knew that no matter how well-composed and mature she was that she had a piercing rude comment to bite out.

"You can say something while I'm here, he's not going anywhere," Lukes informed her, giving the heads up.

Blair had a glare in her honey-amber eyes and had been tempted to throw a comment at Jake for the last three minutes, "I don't know how someone like you thinks he can talk to me like what you just did," she stated, rancorously, "You may have a boyfriend and a girlfriend and be able to get a number of people to fall for your deceptive ways, but do keep in mind that _none_ of that makes you an anomaly of _your_ own. You truly do have _nothing, nothing to hail from/with pride_ and _nothing_ ," she spat with a mild poison, "that leaves you with any right to so much as _speak_ to me that way."

"Damn, girl," the model-blonde tossed to the auburnette.

"If you give her any trouble," Clyde Walthers, who was playing video games, said from the floor to Jake, "I'll drop you," he finished bluntly with intimidating bold eyes.

Jake pushed himself to leave and went back to the kitchen and Lukes back to the window. Outside, it could be seen that the brief Twilight had just started. Glowing shades of blues, dark turquoise, and purple were glowing from Lukes 🌸 pale face. Double D continued to focus on his work and after a time-period of fifteen minutes had passed away Blake emerged from the room. Lethargic and sluggishly he maneuvered to his bed, the one by the window just outside of the kitchen. He mushed his face against his pillow, one of his sleeved arms dangled from under his covers, and his long, braided pony-tail hung over the arm.

Double D continued to finish up his work while the ginger thought it might be nice to join the people occupying the kitchen for whatever hot soup they were having.

Benji, the shortest of the girls, had really captured the ginger's attention. She seemed lively and bubbly and as though she was someone who was into philosophy. From what he could tell, she was generally a happy person who liked desert-coffee and smoking weed. The bunned brunette was simply chilling on the soft bench at the table, devouring a large burger and what looked to be leftover wantons. She had hints of attractive assets that fittingly made up her face and her messy waves were eye-catching. The tune of her voice was pretty and her volume was soft. The carrot top fully understood why he was feeling attracted.

Frank, who like the ginger, had some combination eyes filled the room with self-made music as a dirty blonde entered the room. Frank's green spheres turned to look at Clyde Walthers who was occupying himself by searching the fridge for food.

Some moments after Clyde had warmed up a plate of roast chicken and rice was a faint knocking at the door realized. "Someone get that," Clyde called out as he moaned from a satisfying array of flavors devilishly hitting his tongue.

Chaise, an indie person with lilac hair emerged from the bedroom and opened the door. Surprisingly enough, an officer was behind the door's frame.

"Phil," Chaise said with an admiring voice as he stared at the camouflaged brunette who appeared to be in his mid-thirties. Jake who had approached the door, eager to witness the visitor beyond it, backed away at the sight on instinct. Shrinking away as he backed further back into the kitchen, the criminal-minded brunette warily peered towards the blocked-off door. He gave a sigh of relief after recognizing just who stood away from the entryway.

"Chaiz, good to see you," Phil Baylord remarked as he walked inside before strolling off to the living room.

"Hi," stated a French hipster who'd just emerged from the room and lowered himself onto floor cushion. There was a blanket over his lap and a tiny shining mini cell phone in his right hand.

Phillip simply turned and gave a nod before he slipped a chilled flask from his pocket. He bent his head back and swallowed some of his favorite, whiskey and cream. Bean, the French hipster cleared his throat and inconspicuously swapped the phone to his other hand before he held it to his side. Phil glanced down before responding to the shaggy-headed brunette by pulling out a cigarette holder and clicking it open.

Edd, who couldn't help but be interested, and curious, as to what was occurring's mouth dropped and he audibly gasped. In the metallic holder was eight varying flavors of wraps that were correctly sealing in marijuana. Bean nodded and Phil shook his head since he heard the gasp.

"It's just a smoke, kid," the officer remarked whilst he eyed Double D, his tone contained not nary a care.

"Phil," Lukes inquired with a raised tone.

The officer raised his brow and took another swig.

"Did you see Vadim down in the parking lot," The gothic ravenette questioned. As his prediction had it, the hired guardsman was evidently most likely chowing somewhere with his concern.

It looked as though the young officer thought momentarily before he shook his head. Lukes sighed heavily prior to sticking a leg forward and closing some distance between himself and officer Baylord.

"Can I get one of those," the Satanist asked. Baylord confirmed with a curt "Yeah." that it was fine for him to acquire one. Lukes obtained the blunt of his choosing and walked away with what he'd gained.

Soon after the sound of a lighter being struck partially filled the room and the scent of cherry enveloped the increasingly warming space. Double D sighed, it seemed as though the place was relentless. With the copious amounts of people positioned throughout the sizeable dorm and all the unminded rules added up that they'd all broken Double D's brain was spent due to his criticism. On top of all that apparently the growth of the numbers of people were only to continue to grow. Luckily, the area was vast and he only had just a tidbit more tweeking with the machinery he was working with to complete. Droplets trailed down his neck and he considered folding his jacket onto the floor before he shook away the thought and added into the continuation of his work. Diligence was key and with all, or alas for the most part, he intended to do he sought to thoroughly finish it all before coming to the existence of it's end.

Palpable knock after palpable knock was heard from the door. They had all fulfilled their purpose, grasping everyone's attention. Each knock was unignorable, unmasked by Bean's loud skrillex music.

"Somebody answer that," Lukes commanded. A sigh was heard not long after the series of attention-grabbers stopped from the bedroom everyone had heard Blaire in.

"I got it," an unfamiliar voice stated before a stocky frizzy light-oranged haired man with a slim face emerged from the same bedroom containing Seth.

Beyond the door was a greying blond who appeared to be Russian bred. His accent was Russian and it was deep.

Lukes smiled, it was clearly a pleasantry, the arrival of that man. Soon after, Double D's false assumption lead to him correcting himself after he noticed something there standing that changed his mind. To the Russian's side stood a little girl. Her hair long, wavy, and light blonde, her height only reached two inches above the man called Vadim's large hip-line, she wore all white in the form of a shapeless elegant dress and her eyes were golden.

When faced with the sight of her one ravenette's blue eyes brightened and the color changed into a slightly warmer one while the other's widened in horror. Her fair skin and vivid, like the street of a highlighter, pink lips made her look like an angel, but shockingly that same angel wore a lilly-lace blending-black choker. An upside down pentacle had been bound to the choker, which Edd thought she was just a bit young for even though it was only a decorative accessory, and, oddly enough, also wore a tarnished silver charm bracelet with a vile that contained a liquid of some kind almost black.

Lukes waved her over and the little girl silently ambled to him. He got on his knees and gave her a hug.

"Did you get something to munch on," the ravenette asked her. She nodded, "Was school alright," he asked.

"School was fine," Arthallia responded after she nodded.

Moments later, Double D made it known that he had finished his task. Alexis waved Jake over and Seth alongside Blair exited their room.

"Wow," Blair buoyantly exclaimed, "That's so nice of you, what a pleasure."

Unexpectantly, there was a knock at the door. This time, Blake pulled the door open to be greeted with the angry scanning glare of an unknown and thick tawny-eyed brunette.

She seemed to be searching for someone before she called out Kevin's name.

Kevin promptly appeared from the kitchen, it was quiet enough now to hear Clyde's faint snoring from the bed in the living area where he lay.

Ell immediately turned her glaring eyes on the brunette who moved away from the door, a common courtesy he felt to carry out.

"Who brought him here," she asked before she got her answer from Edd and her eyes then glowered, "Kidnapped!? You were kidnapped," she cried.

"Sshhh," the auburnette shushed, a finger to her coated lips, "I'm not supposed to be up here," she confided.

"Settle yourself, please," was all Double D asked of her, "To be accurate, both of us were kidnapped," he explained whilst another fruity sensation notably wafted through the air.

 **in the next chapter there will be the first of the mentionings of a couple of Satanism going on in the city. The parts it takes within the story will be short and seldom, be warned that they will be showing strong similarities to real individuals.**


End file.
